


The Origins of a Terrorist Scientist

by I_dont_give_a_ship



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Origin Story, Rickorty, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_give_a_ship/pseuds/I_dont_give_a_ship
Summary: Morty goes back in time to try to get closer to his grandfather, little does he know just how close it will make them.





	1. To The Past

Morty entered his grandfather’s garage with one goal in mind, today he was going to get closer to Rick. Unfortunately for Morty, getting closer meant taking the absolute least conventional way possible. Rick was a hard case to crack, and an almost impossible character to understand. 

 

That’s how Morty had concocted his plan to go back in time, to a moment where hopefully he was a little less bitter and jaded than he was now. He wanted to have the chance at seeing eye to eye with his old man. 

 

He cleared his throat, “H-hey Rick? I um...I lost my math work and- and I was wondering if maybe you had like... a time travel gadget to find it?” 

 

Rick didn’t even look at him, responding with a snap, “W-why don’t you just redo it? Instead of being an irresponsible *burp* little shit?” 

 

Morty frowned, “Aw Geeze, c’mon Rick, please? If I have to ask my teacher f-for another paper Jessica will see! I- I want to seem impressive and smart to her!” 

 

Rick seemed almost injured by that comment, “Fucking dammit, fine. Take the stupid thing.” He twirled around tossing it to Morty before returning to his work. 

 

It looked like Rick’s usual teleportation gun, but to prevent failure he clarified, “How do- how do I use this?” 

 

Rick growled, “Holy shit, put in the time a-and press the red button.” 

 

Morty winced, “O-ok Geeze you’d yell at me if I broke it!” 

 

Rick quickly retorted, “And then I’d- I would just make another one like it was a paper fucking airplane.” 

 

Morty wondered if Rick had always been this way, if he had it would be a very short trip for Morty. Morty looked at Rick, wanting to tell him that he truly cared but not really knowing how. He ran to his bedroom inputting the date and time for when Rick was exactly his age. 

 

He walked through and the first thing his eyes were greeted by was Rick walking home from school. Rick had always been handsome, but was uncharacteristically so young. 

 

Morty could hardly even believe his eyes, “R-rick?!” He called out. Rick paused and glanced to Morty in confusion as Morty ran up to him excitedly. 

 

Rick looked pensive, “W-who are you?” 

 

It hit Morty that this Rick wouldn’t recognize him at all, “Oh...I- I’m Morty! Morty Smith! It’s r-really awesome to meet you!” Morty held out his hand almost prepared to be called an idiot for being excited over a stranger. However he was surprised to see Rick take his hand, even if it was cautiously. 

 

Rick let go from their shake, “H-how’d you know my name?” 

 

Morty panicked, he hadn’t thought about that when he called out to him. He rubbed his arm, “Oh...um...I’m a transfer student and the counselor s-said I might get along with you...so..” he knew Rick would see right through his lie. He always did. 

 

Yet Rick only nodded, “Transfer student. Ok...so where are you from?” 

 

“I live out of state,” that part was true, “I’ve always wanted to see where you- um..this place! Stroke of l-luck that we moved here...anyways! You- you look so young! It’s nice!” 

 

Morty realized he was an idiot the second Rick chuckled out his response, “Y-yeah I’m only fifteen, so...kinda young.” Morty wanted to call it off right there. He couldn’t possibly embarrass himself more if he tried. 

 

“How old are you?” Rick asked politely. 

 

Morty smiled, “I’m fifteen too! S-same age! So we might have a lot in common after all!” At least Morty hoped they did more than what they had in the future. 

 

Rick looked equally as nervous if that was even possible, which comforted Morty a bit, “Do you...like science?” Rick asked softly. 

 

Morty smiled, this was familiar to him, “N-not as much as my grandpa, but yeah. Seeing new things and being out in the universe makes me feel like less of an idiot.” Morty could have slapped himself when he realized how close he had been to saying “grandpa Rick”. He knew he needed to be way more careful than what he had been. 

 

Rick smiled at Morty’s answer, “I love science. I’m gonna be the greatest scientist in the universe and I-I’m gonna find a cure for all- every disease!” Rick spoke passionately which was extremely unusual for Morty to hear, even if Rick did love science. 

 

As an older man he acted as if it was just the most logical field. However to know Rick had loved it for so long was heartwarming to him. 

 

Morty grinned, “That’s..um..so moral of you. Hey d-do you wanna go grab some pizza with me? M-maybe hit the arcade?? If it’s too late I understand. I don’t know what curfew is.” 

 

Rick laughed, “Um. I’m good, m-my parents wouldn’t notice. Hadn’t had pizza in a while actually.” Rick began walking the opposite direction with Morty trailing behind. Morty could hardly believe how smoothly everything was going. Rick hadn’t said not one insult to him the entire time. 

 

Morty felt flustered at that, “S-so you really want to hang out with me???” 

 

Rick smiled, as if he wasn’t used to his attention being sought after, “Y-yeah you seem cool. And..it’s..it’s nice to have a friend actually.” 

Morty nearly fainted, did Rick call him his friend? He frowned, “I take it that m-means you don’t have many?” He hoped his assumption on that was wrong. 

 

“You said ‘any’ wrong. But um. It’s ok, I have one now.” Rick assured with a smile. Morty felt honored to be considered Rick’s friend. Getting on his good side was a feat of its own, though it seemed a bit easier than he had anticipated. 

 

Morty blushed, wanting to return the compliment, “I-i’d gladly be your friend. Not that you need them I mean you’re, you’re a genius! I mean you- you have the vibe um appear to come across smart.” Morty could have screamed at himself. 

 

They arrived at the pizzeria and Rick had simply grinned as if Morty had actually given a worthwhile compliment. Morty adored Rick’s grin, this one seemed different, more genuine. 

 

As Morty ordered their pizza he recognized his grandmother Diane across the way, staring at Rick as her friends giggled. Rick didn’t even seem to notice it which brought Morty to the conclusion that it was his job to set their relationship in motion. Maybe with some guidance it wouldn’t turn out so bad in the end? 

 

Morty smiled, “Th-those girls keep looking at you. Like any of them?” 

 

Morty had expected Rick to point out Diane but to his surprise he shook his head, “No not really.” 

 

The waiter put the pizza down in front of them. Morty couldn’t believe Rick wasn’t already head over heels for Diane. He would have to rectify that was his thought as he dug into the pizza. Rick watched him eat, careful not to glance too long. He couldn’t believe some one especially an adorable some one wanted anything to do with him. He had closeted himself for years, the rumors flying despite his arguments to the contrary. 

 

Morty looked up happily, “Y-you know if you ever need a- a wingman I’m your man!” 

 

Rick repositioned himself in his chair, “Oh...no it’s ok...I think I’ll just be alone and stick with science.” 

 

Rick took a few bites of his pizza, his comment making Morty smile wider, “Lady science. Sh-she’s a cruel mistress Rick.” Morty laughed at his own joke, the sound of it making Rick laugh himself. 

 

They had walked to the arcade after they finished eating but to Morty’s dismay it was closed up for the night. 

 

He pouted, “Aw man...I- I wanted to try pac man in an arcade..”

 

Rick shrugged, “M-maybe we can go tomorrow?” 

 

Morty beamed, Rick wanted to keep hanging out! However it dawned very suddenly that Morty had zero places to sleep in this timeline. 

 

He squeaked out timidly, “C-can I stay with you?? That would.. that would make going tomorrow easier right?” 

 

Rick nodded, heading home, “Yeah that’s ok. My room’s in the garage anyways.” 

 

Morty felt shocked, “The garage...um do you choose there or?” 

 

Rick laughed, “Y-yeah I choose there. I can experiment and don’t have to hear my parents fight.” 

 

Morty frowned, “I- I actually understand that. You seem to be a creature of habit.” Rick seemed to be miserable from the word go. Morty vowed he wouldn’t leave until he set Rick’s life on a better path. He smiled, if all went well he’d return to a kinder and more loving Rick. 

 

When they entered Rick’s room they could hear muffled shouting from inside the house, “Should we..should we tell them I’m here??” Morty asked nervously. 

 

Rick waved the question off, “Nah they won’t notice. Want to see what I’m working on??” 

 

Morty was practically glowing, the beginning of Rick’s genius for him to witness. His excitement burst as he spoke, “Yeah Rick! I’d love to!!” 

 

Rick smiled as he pulled out a dimmed down version of his portal gun, “it’s a teleportation gun...it’s not done.” 

 

Morty held it reverently, “This young and already...you’re amazing Rick.” 

 

Rick blushed deeply as he took the gun back, “I might scrap it though it only seems to disintegrate everything.” 

 

“No!!” Morty shouted. He grabbed Rick’s shoulders, “You can’t give up! One day you’ll get it a-and you’ll see amazing things!” Morty cleared his throat, putting distance between their bodies, “A-anyways you’re lucky. I don’t even have lady science to love me.” 

 

Rick chuckled running a hand through his hair timidly, “Y-yeah I guess.”

 

Morty yawned, noticing there only was one bed in the room, “Where do...I sleep?” 

 

Rick blushed again, “I um. I’ve never had a friend over so I guess we can share? If that’s ok? I-I’m not like that or anything.” 

 

It was Morty’s turn to go red in the face, “Oh no! I wasn’t um..if you were that’s ok, n-not that I’m implying that- no. Sharing is fine. I’m fine with it- with sharing. I mean the bed. Aw Geeze.” 

 

Morty felt a nervous wreck, not having expected to have to share one full size bed with the young version of his grandfather. Morty wondered why he was even nervous about it at all, they were still family right? He sat down on the edge of the bed as Rick joined him, 

 

“Plus nothing we haven’t seen,” Morty continued, “N-not that I’m saying we’ll get naked or...oh god.. um im sorry, you want the w-wall side?” Rick giggled at Morty’s nerves. He figured he would never meet anyone this adorable and kind for the rest of his life. 

 

He laid down by the wall feeling Morty’s body beside him, “Hey Morty?” 

 

“Y-yeah?” 

 

“Thanks for being my friend.” Rick said softly. Morty instantly relaxed at his words. He was slowly drifting into sleep when he unknowingly mumbled out, “Y-you’re special to me.” Rick smiled, trying his best to calm his excitement. He’d never been called that by anyone before. 

 

He looked over at Morty’s sleeping face, “Y-you are too.” He whispered before drifting away himself.


	2. Growing Bonds and Jealousy

When Rick woke, he found Morty’s body practically on top of his own. Morty was breathing softly into his neck and Rick’s body shivered at the closeness. He tried to inconspicuously wake Morty. 

 

As Morty groggily lifted his head, even he recognized the precarious position he had been in with Rick. He flew off the bed with a squeal, “I’m sorry!!! S-so sorry I don’t mean to be weird!” 

 

Rick smirked, “It’s ok, I know you don’t mean to. Ready for school?”

 

Morty felt his stomach drop. He had honestly forgotten all about school. Current Rick thought a thing like school was pointless anyways. 

 

He looked down, his clothes stained and in need of a washing, “I um...I don’t have any spare clothes, can I borrow some?” Rick leapt to his closet and pulled out one of his band T-shirts and some blue jeans for Morty. 

 

Morty began to undress without a second thought. The sunlight from the garage window kissed Morty’s skin in an ethereal glow. His muscles and curves moving prominently in the gentle light leaving Rick to practically melt as he watched him. 

 

When Morty finished dressing, as casual as ever he announced, “Ready!” 

 

Rick tried desperately to hide the current tent in his pants, the last thing he wanted was to have Morty think he was a freak. Rick and Morty headed off and the cold morning air worked wonders for Rick’s problem. 

 

As they walked Morty couldn’t help but to babble happily, “I’m so exited to try the arcade with you! I-I need to know if I can beat you!” In Morty’s mind all of the time Rick squashed his scores was about to be history. He had years of gaming experience on his hands in this timeline. 

 

Rick chuckled, “Well I don’t play games much, so you might.” That filled Morty with an immense amount of satisfaction to hear. As they approached the school Morty noticed two larger boys standing near the school entrance. 

 

The first snickered at the sight of Rick, “Sanchez, who’s the dweeb? Does he know how to give good head??” 

 

Morty expected the kid was about to get his teeth knocked in, but Rick simply muttered back, “H-hey leave me alone..I’m not like that..” Morty felt horrible for him. 

 

The bullies kept their hassling forcing Morty’s rage to build, “Why don’t y-you assholes come talk shit to our faces??” 

 

The first bully laughed, “Ooooh tough guy.” 

 

The second cracked his knuckles as he approached them, “I’ve got this.” As he came near, Morty landed a kick straight to his balls. He grabbed Rick’s arm and ran into the school building, not stopping until they reached Rick’s locker. 

 

They were breathing heavily when Rick placed his hand on Morty’s shoulder, “M-Morty...thank you...that was..”

 

Before Rick could finish his compliment, Diane approached them with a grin, “Hey Rick, no black eye today. Glad you made it past the jocks.” 

 

Rick removed his hand from Morty and shrugged, “My friend Morty, he-“

 

“I yelled! I yelled and then Rick defended us and they went scramming. It w-was super brave.” 

 

Rick looked to Morty wide eyed and breathless. He had never seen anyone lie for his sake. 

 

Diane smiled, “How bold! See you in science Rick!” 

 

She walked away whistling while Morty winked at Rick, “See you in science Rick.” Morty did his best impression of Diane. 

 

Rick tried to hide his grin, “See you, Morty.” 

 

Morty didn’t fully grasp how boring it would be having to wait for Rick’s school day to end. He wanted to hang out with Rick and was being withheld. He briefly wondered if that was why Rick was always yanking him from his own schooling. 

 

The minute the bell rang Morty leapt for joy. He ran to Rick’s locker to meet him and was overwhelmed by relief as he saw Rick approaching him. 

 

Morty waved, “Hey! Ready for the arcade??” 

 

Rick smiled, “Sure..where were you today? I th-thought I might see you in the halls at least once.” It excited Morty to know that Rick had been looking for him. Maybe Rick had been just as bored as he had? 

 

He tried to be convincing, “Oh um. The counselor had me for fighting...no big deal.” Rick looked like he felt guilty. Morty smirked a bit as he joked, “M-miss me that much?” 

 

Rick’s blush was undeniable even for Morty, it was a rare occasion to catch the genius worked up over something he had said, “It...its not like that.” 

 

Morty threw an arm over Rick’s shoulder playfully, “My poor poor Rick. I shan’t f-fight again if it means we part!”  
Rick actually enjoyed the sound of that a lot but instead played it off with a laugh. 

 

“Rick!!” Diane called out. She had run to them through the crowds of other classmates to reach them, “Hey! Where are you two off to?” 

 

“W-we’re going to the arcade. What about you?” 

 

Diane smiled nervously, “Mind if I tag along?” 

 

Rick in truth didn’t want her to tag along, he wanted Morty to himself. However, he could see Morty smirking at him and he didn’t want to lose the only friend he had. 

 

He faced Diane, “Sure, that sounds fine.” He stated. They all began walking to the arcade. 

 

Morty leaned over whispering softly into Rick’s ear, “Look at you, stud.” Ricks neck tingled at Morty’s voice. 

 

He chuckled, “S-stop, it’s just pity.” 

 

Morty patted Rick’s shoulder reassuringly, “Well It’s not with me. O-ok?” Rick nodded happily while Morty dashed to pac man as soon as they arrived. They each took turns, Rick being the very last to play. On his turn he beat Morty effortlessly on his very first attempt. 

 

Morty’s eyes widened in horror, “Son of a bitch...”

 

“I guess I’m better than I thought.” Rick laughed out.

 

Morty pouted, “F-fucking dammit! All my dreams!” He fell to the ground pretending to die as Rick and Diane laughed at his antics. 

 

Rick knelt down beside him, “C’mon ya drama queen, get up. Lot of other games to beat you at in here.”

 

Morty opened his eyes briefly, “J-just leave me to die Rick.” Rick couldn’t help but to stare lovingly at Morty. 

 

Diane smiled softly, “Hey Rick? I was thinking maybe we could be lab partners this quarter? Unless Morty has you spoken for.” 

 

Rick looked up to Diane, he wanted to say that he was spoken for, but what if Morty didn’t have that class with him? He smiled awkwardly, “Sounds good Diane, we can partner up.” 

 

Morty couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous. He’d half expected Rick to pick him as a lab partner, he was the adventure buddy after all. Then again, Diane was his first love, he couldn’t get in the way of that. He was already lucky to have learned so much about Rick in such a short amount of time. 

 

Morty stood, “Anyone want a soda? I’m thirsty!” 

 

“I’d love one!” Diane said.

 

“Y-yeah Morty, Thanks.” Rick chimed in as well. 

 

Morty left leaving the pair alone. It was more uncomfortable than Rick had anticipated it being. Diane fidgeted with her fingers finally breaking the silence, “So the spring fling is coming up...where the girls ask the guys?” 

 

“Oh...yeah. I don’t think I’ll go. I have my project for the science fair and I’m trying to um perfect it. Plus no dates.” 

 

Diane smiled, “I would be your date! Would you go with me? I could find a date for Morty too.” 

 

Rick felt utter jealousy at the thought. He tried to imagine Morty dancing with and being romantic with some girl and every bone in his body hated it. He felt possessively protective which was unusual for him. He looked to his feet sadly, Morty wasn’t his to claim. 

 

He didn’t know what Morty was into and he couldn’t hole him up for his own pleasure, “Thatd be cool Diane.”

 

Diane seemed to glow from his answer, “Really?? Great!! I’m gonna go find a date for Morty so I’ll catch up with you later!!” She ran out before Rick could even formulate a goodbye. 

 

He mumbled, “Yeah..” quietly to himself as Morty returned with three sodas. 

 

Morty looked around, “Where’s gram-Diane? I um I got the sodas!” 

 

“She left, I have a date for the spring fling and um..so do you.” 

 

Morty looked down at the drinks, “Well dang, I guess I have two sodas..w-wait what??? Like... with a girl?” 

 

“Yeah. Like with a girl.” Rick responded sadly.

 

“Oh...I-I’ve never had a date..Geeze. I don’t even know how to dance. Do you??” Morty asked. 

Rick looked surprised. Morty had never had a date?? He couldn’t grasp that. Morty was kind, and brave and extraordinarily handsome. Girls had absolutely zero taste if they couldn’t see that, “N-not really. I’m surprised you’ve never had a date either.” 

 

“Yeah. I’m not very- not really schwifty with the ladies.” Morty froze, “Did I just say that? Never mind, we have to prepare for this.” Morty grabbed Rick’s arm pulling him along.

 

“Wait, schwifty?” Rick had never heard that word before in his life. 

 

Morty chuckled, “D-don’t think about it.” They reached Rick’s room with Morty locking the door behind them. He turned to face Rick, “So, I’ll start off as the girl.” 

 

Rick’s heart pounded as Morty put Rick’s hands on his waist, placing his own on Rick’s shoulders, “Ready?” 

 

“Yeah...left foot?” 

 

“I’ll follow you.” Morty replied. Rick nodded and began trying to lead them, stepping on Morty’s foot. 

 

Rick let go, “S-sorry! Maybe Diane will lead me?” 

 

Morty nodded, “Yeah maybe! Here um..” Morty placed his hands on Rick’s waist. He could feel Rick’s lean body through his clothing, looking at Rick’s face he still couldn’t believe it was him. He wished he had picked up even a quarter of the handsome genes Rick seemed to carry. 

 

He started moving them, getting lost in his own thoughts. He tripped falling forwards. Suddenly he was on top of Rick, straddling him. Rick felt himself instantly harden, Morty seemed oblivious, only worried about Rick. 

 

He sat up straighter, putting more pressure on Rick’s member, “A-are you ok? I’m so sorry!” 

 

Rick stared at Morty breathlessly, trying not to moan, “No..I’m ok.” He slid out from under Morty hoping he hadn’t noticed anything, “Maybe we should get our clothes tomorrow?” 

 

Morty nodded climbing into Rick’s bed, “Y-Yeah. Let’s skip school tomorrow. We can t-take our time.” 

 

Rick climbed beside Morty, facing his hard on away, “Skip school?” 

 

Morty chuckled as he began to sleep, “Yeah, stay with me.”

 

Rick didn’t respond. It would seem that for the first time in his life he wouldn’t have a perfect attendance record.


	3. A Kiss Goodbye

The next morning Rick woke up as if he were going to go to school. He laid in bed waiting for Morty to wake up, never having skipped a day of school before. Morty was sleeping angelically which didn’t exactly surprise Rick. 

 

Morty probably was an angel. He was too perfect to actually have stayed at his place two nights in a row and not be tired of him. He leaned down and kissed Morty’s cheek softly. 

 

Morty began to stir, “M-morning Rick!” He said grinning. 

 

Rick pulled back as quickly as he could, “Hey Morty...ready to shop?” 

 

Morty stretched, “Sure am. Gotta make sure you show off the goods right!” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes playfully, “Sure. So where should we go? What about goodwill?” 

 

Morty laughed, “Look out ladies, thrift shop scientists are coming at you!” Morty laughed so hard he rolled off the bed forcing Rick to laugh as well.

 

“Well we could always steal something nice.” He suggested. 

 

Morty pretended to be offended, throwing Rick’s pillow at him, “Rick Sanchez!” 

 

Rick laughed more, “You got any ideas??” 

 

Morty stood, “There was a boutique on the way to the school, we could try there?” 

 

“A boutique. Yeah, maybe we can get something for our dates.” Rick suggested. 

 

Morty didn’t respond to that. He’d had Rick to himself so much that he wasn’t enjoying the idea of having to give that up. He couldn’t figure out what exactly was wrong with him. He wanted Rick to be happy but he also selfishly only wanted his happiness to revolve him. He felt ashamed of that feeling. 

 

When they arrived Morty had picked out a few suits for them to try. He tried his on first stepping out of the dressing room to put on a show. 

 

Morty did a twirl, “What do you think? Too simple?” Rick observed the classic black suit donned with a yellow bow around his neck. The suit made him look amazingly gentlemanly. 

 

Rick swallowed hard, “No...y-you look- you look good.” 

 

Morty felt so exposed by the way Rick was looking at him, he wanted to see that face even more despite knowing it was utterly wrong to have such thoughts. If Rick knew who Morty truly was to him, he was certain he would have never seen those eyes gaze at him that way. 

 

Morty blushed, “Time to get you gussied up then. Try this one! It- it’ll really bring out your eyes.” 

 

“You think so?” Rick took the suit and went to put it on. Thoughts raced through Morty’s mind about his strange feelings towards Rick. It wasn’t until Rick came out, looking like a modern day god that he knew he was utterly screwed. 

 

His heart practically halted at the sight of Rick, “Damn you look... you look... I mean if I was a girl I would- I mean that’s weird...sorry. Um, you- you’re very handsome.” 

 

“You really think so?” Rick asked hopefully. 

 

Morty smiled, “Yeah..”

 

They stood there staring at eachother before Rick cleared his throat, “So um, flowers right?” 

 

“R-right...which ones do you like?” 

 

“Me? The...the sunflower one.” Rick watched as Morty picked up the sunflower bouquet, the yellow clashing perfectly with Morty’s appearance. 

 

“That’s what I’ll do then. You always pick the right things.” Rick smiled softly as they both checked out. 

They began carrying the bags home when they heard a gruff voice call out to them, “Hey there faggots.” 

 

“God damn it,” Morty whispered irritated. He turned to see the same bully from the school, “What do you want??” 

 

The bully smirked, “I want you two to disappear off of this planet.” 

 

Rick couldn’t allow Morty to defend him twice, he knew this was his opportunity to stick up for Morty. He growled, “You know what?? F-fuck off asshole! Go shove your tiny dick in a fucking blender.” 

 

The bully looked surprised while Morty couldn’t help but be proud. That was the Rick he knew. The bully began to charge Rick, and Morty had noticed it just a minute faster. He jumped in front of Rick taking a hit straight to his face. 

 

The bully laughed as Morty fell to the ground, “Aww like a genuine lover. Watch yourself Sanchez or that’ll be you.” The bully cracked his knuckles and headed off in the direction he came from. 

 

Rick knelt down beside Morty, “Morty...I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

 

Morty wiped some blood from his lips, “A-are you ok?” 

 

Rick helped Morty stand, “Why are you worried about me??” 

 

“B-because you are who I care about...Can I stay at your place again?” 

 

Rick felt so honored he almost missed the last part, “Again? Where’s your home Morty?” 

 

“It-um, it’s over by the school but my parents aren’t really ever home..” it wasn’t exactly a lie. 

 

Rick nodded as if he understood that explanation, “Yeah you can stay any time you want, I...I don’t mind.” 

 

They entered the home noticing Rick’s parents were sitting on opposite ends of the living room, “Who’s your friend Rick?” His mom called out. 

 

Rick stopped to answer her, “Oh, this is my friend Morty. We met at school.” 

 

Rick’s mom smiled, “Study buddies? That’s sweet.” 

 

Rick’s dad grunted, “He doesn’t need a ‘study buddy’.” 

 

Rick’s mom glared at him, “There’s nothing wrong with him studying with others.”

 

“That’s what idiots do.” Rick’s dad bit back. 

 

Morty could tell Rick was enraged by his father’s comment, so he chose to step in, “Um...y-yeah. I’m actually a bit behind and- and Rick is getting extra marks for- for tutoring me and all.” 

 

Rick’s dad huffed a bit, “I see. Well, good job helping the less fortunate Rick.” 

 

Rick grabbed Morty’s arm and pulled him into the garage. They set their bags down as Rick punched the wall by his bed. Morty tried to calm him, “Don’t worry about, about what he said. I’m actually used to that.” 

 

Rick said nothing, only noticing Morty’s busted lip. He left the room and quickly returned with an ice pack in hand. He placed it gently on Morty’s lips, “H-he shouldn’t have...you aren’t an idiot Morty.” 

 

Morty felt his heart racing, Rick had never said anything as kind as that. Morty placed his hand on top of Rick’s shaking hand to help steady him, “You are...you’re a lot sweeter than I expected.” 

 

“Kindness goes a long way..” Rick stated, “S-something I learned from you.” 

 

Morty felt Rick move the ice pack, his eyes staring at his now plump and pink lips, “You’re an amazing friend Morty...” he whispered softly. 

 

Morty felt his heart beat so strongly he worried everyone in the whole house would hear it. He kept his hands placed on Rick’s, “You are my best friend Rick. A-and our friendship? It’s gonna- it’s gonna span across the galaxy. Across entire dimensions!” Morty laid down on the bed, and Rick laid down beside him. He couldn’t possibly fall asleep though, not after what Morty had just said. 

 

Morty awkwardly croaked out, “Sorry if what I said was- was cheesy.” 

 

Rick turned to face Morty, “No! It was perfect. Thank you.” 

 

Morty turned and faced Rick as well, noticing Rick’s eyes tracing his lips again. He gulped, “How...far have you been with a girl?” 

 

“Not far at all..” Rick whispered. 

 

“I’ve never even..had my first kiss. What if on my date I mess things up?” Morty asked, hoping his intentions weren’t too obvious.

 

Rick smiled a bittersweet smile, “I bet you’ll be amazing.” Rick admitted. 

 

Morty inched forward, “Maybe... maybe we should um..practice?” Morty hid his face, “Nevermind, I’m s-sorry that’s-“ 

 

“Okay..” Rick said, pulling Morty’s hands away. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Morty’s. Morty’s tongue moved to go against his. 

 

Rick shivered as Morty pulled away, “W-was that bad?” Morty asked. 

 

Rick looked as if he were in heaven, “So good..” he kissed Morty again, moving to be on top of him. Morty pulled Rick’s hair lightly as he bit his lower lip. Rick moaned into the kiss. He moved his hands under Morty’s shirt, ripping a gasp from him.

 

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to.” 

 

Rick kissed down Morty’s neck, “Morty...I love you.” 

 

Morty melted slightly in those words before Diane’s face floated through his mind, “W-Wait what about Diane? She um... she seemed into you?” 

 

“She’s..she’s a nice girl. But, I love a much nicer boy.” 

 

Morty was beginning to panic, he’d let it all drift too far. Without Diane he wouldn’t even exist at all, “I’m just..just an awkward kid you could have anyone and-“

 

“And I want you....do you not like me?” 

 

Morty could hear Rick’s heart sinking. He moved his hand to Rick’s jaw, “Thats not! I do...and the kiss was- it felt good and you are really h-handsome...I mean there’s a lot of..a lot of variables and-“ 

 

Rick silenced him with his lips, “I love you...so how do you feel?” 

 

“I- I’ve always loved you Rick just-“ 

 

Rick kissed him again, hearing that Morty loved him was enough to ignite a fire within him that he’d never felt before. Morty wanted to pull away, to stop himself from hurting Rick this way, but a bigger part of him wanted this more.

 

He tried to convince himself, Rick would never remember such a short fling. Morty moved to take Rick’s shirt off as Rick returned the favor, “Rick I’ve never...um.” 

 

“I haven’t either.” Rick assured him. He kissed down Morty’s bare chest, sliding his pants down his legs slowly and sensually. Morty moaned as Rick peppered kisses to his inner thighs. Morty watched as Rick undid his own pants, his erection clear as day even in the darkness of the garage. 

 

Rick rubbed his bulge against Morty’s, enjoying the sounds he made at such contact, “M-Morty.. it feels so good.” 

 

Morty could only cling to Rick, desperate to have more of him. He began to slide down his boxers watching Rick eye him hungrily. Morty pulled Rick’s boxers down, immediately beginning to stroke him. 

 

Rick moaned as he pushed into Morty’s hand, “F-fuck. Wait, let me um.” Rick left his own pleasure at bay as he positioned himself between Morty’s legs. He gave Morty’s head a tentative lick.

 

Morty gasped in pleasure, “Rick...please.” 

 

Rick smirked as he began to suck Morty enthusiastically. Morty could feel himself on the verge as Rick traced every vein with his tongue. 

 

He pushed Rick away, “Rick...I need...I need more.” 

 

Rick nodded, “I don’t..I don’t have lube.” 

 

Morty frowned, “Oh, well...that’s ok we can-“ 

 

He felt Rick’s tongue against his puckered entrance. Morty moved the pillow over his face to mute his sounds. He never expected him to do that and felt he could die of pleasurable embarrassment. He could feel Rick smirking as he pulled away. 

 

Morty went to look at him. He saw him lick his hand and begin rubbing until his precum joined into the slickness. He lined himself up with Morty, not quite sure what exactly he was doing. He figured it couldn’t be too bad and pushed himself fully in in one go. 

 

Morty cried out in pain, “Sh-shit!” 

 

“A-are you alright?? I’m sorry!” Rick apologized, kissing Morty’s neck. Morty ran his fingers through Rick’s hair, “I-it’s ok. Just...go slow.” 

 

Rick nodded moving his hips slowly back and forth. The hot tightness was squeezing Rick just right, and he worried he wouldn’t even last long enough to make it pleasant for Morty. 

 

He moved upward a bit, hearing Morty moan exotically, “W-whatever you just did, more. Do it again.” Rick made the same motion again, forcing Morty to arch his back in pleasure. 

 

The sight turned Rick on immensely. He could feel himself pulsing inside of Morty. He began to move faster, aiming to hit the same spot relentlessly. Morty’s moans grew louder. Rick kissed him in both desperate desire and to mask some of his sounds. 

 

He pounded into him harder and faster, beginning to stroke him unevenly at the same time. Rick felt Morty cum, spurts of him flowing down Rick’s hand. 

 

Rick moved to taste it, knowing he caused Morty that pleasure pushing him over the edge as he released inside of Morty, trying to push a few more times after. He pulled out of the tight heat unwillingly, and held Morty closely to him. 

 

He felt himself falling asleep as he cradled the one person he cared about, “L-love you Morty.”

 

“I love you Rick.” Morty replied. He knew he couldn’t stay after that. He’d already ruined enough. Rick awoke the next morning alone with nothing but a note beside him that read, ‘Rick and Morty for 100 years. I love you Rick.’


	4. The Aftermath

Morty zapped into his own timeline, his heart aching. How could he have let himself fall for his own grandfather? How could he have allowed things to get so intimate? He could still feel Rick’s touch, his kiss as if it had just happened. He touched his lip, no longer busted up or bleeding. It was as if it had all been a dream. 

 

He went to Rick’s garage placing the gun on his desk, “Thanks I um...found my English work.” 

 

“Thought it was math?” Rick asked.

 

Morty felt his throat go dry, “Did I say math? S-sorry I misspoke.” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes as he went back to his work. Morty frowned, “Y-you could be nicer to me you know. My best friend t-told me once that kindness goes a long way..” 

 

Rick scoffed, “Never got me anywhere, and your friend is probably an idiot then.” 

 

Morty balled up his fists in anger, “Actually he- he’s a genius and- and I loved him. Real love! You know the kind you make a mockery of.” 

 

“Well that sucks *burp* for you two doesn’t it?” 

 

Morty’s eyes welled with tears, “Y-Yeah...for me.” 

 

Rick flinched as the garage door slammed behind him. He knew the day would come when Morty would do all of this. He should have stopped him but he knew he couldn’t. His first love looked exactly how he remembered only now, he was nothing to him. 

 

He felt a tear fall down his cheek, “Whatever...this is all his fault.”

 

Morty stayed in his room for three days, refusing to eat or go to school. Rick fought every urge he had to comfort him. He’d been bitter for so many years. He assumed Morty had acted out in selfish impulse. He never expected the encounter would hurt him the same way. 

 

Beth looked around the dinner table noting Morty’s absence, “Anyone seen Morty?” 

 

“He’s in his room..” Rick said guiltily. 

 

“Still? Is he sick?” She asked with concern. Rick shrugged trying to appear uninterested in it entirely. Beth sighed, “Dad can you check on him?” 

 

Rick set down his silverware, “Fine.” 

 

He stood and made his way to Morty’s room. Morty was asleep on his bed, still as beautiful as ever. Rick took a sip from his flask, “Morty.” 

 

Morty began mumbling in his sleep, “Rick...l-love you...so...so s-sorry..” 

 

Rick’s heart ached. If he was fifteen again he would have wrapped him up in his arms and made all the pain disappear. He’d make him squirm and beg and shower him in pleasure and love, but he couldn’t now. 

 

Not now that he knew who Morty was to him, not now that he was old enough to have one foot in the grave, “M-Morty...” he tried again. 

 

Morty began to toss and turn, “Rick...Rick...p-please k-kiss me...” Rick felt stunned, “Don’t h-hate me..” Morty whined as a tear drop fell. 

 

Rick felt himself on the verge of crying himself, he really had been Morty’s first love. All this time Rick thought he had been abandoned so that’s what he inevitably did to everyone he tried to care for. When he found Morty again it was the darkest twists of fate. He figured it all had to be lies. 

 

But, watching Morty in such turmoil the youthful memories inside of him wanted to see that as a sign that Morty truly wanted him then. Rick shook the boy in desperation, “Morty..wake up!” 

 

Morty shot up from his nightmare clinging to Rick. He inhaled smelling Rick’s scent so close, feeling his warmth. Rick’s heart leapt as Morty pulled away, “S-sorry...what’s up?” 

 

Rick could hardly think, wanting to pull Morty back in, “Wanna go on an adventure?” 

 

“An adventure? Y-yeah...where to?” Morty asked hopefully.

 

“Blips and chitz. I’m...I’m up for a game.” Rick said, leading Morty to his ship. When they arrived Rick expected Morty to do the usual and head to Roy or test out new games. Instead his eyes watched the boy go to the almost empty classic section. He approached a pac man game, putting in a coin to play. 

 

At the end of his game his score landed just under Rick’s, “Damn..” Morty said sadly. 

 

Rick looked at him sympathetically, “You um...you just have to know the algorithm to beat it.” 

 

“I’m not that smart.. I once l-let a bully bust my lip for my friend... that’s the extent of my wits.” 

 

Rick remembered all too clearly what Morty had done, “Well your friend should’ve- should’ve protected you.” 

 

“I didn’t want to b-be protected. I would’ve taken that hit a million times.” Morty felt on the verge of tears, Rick really didn’t remember. It made him feel foolish to think Rick ever shared the love he had felt. 

 

Rick took a swig of alcohol, “Wasn’t enough to keep you it seems.” 

 

Morty wiped his tears, “He did everything right. Perfect. But I would’ve ruined the future...I-I mean his future, by...by loving him.” 

 

Rick nearly dropped his alcohol. He had never thought about that even with as smart as he was. If Morty would have stayed, he would have died. Rick would have lost him for good. Rick looked at Morty, feeling all of his feelings swirl in his mind. 

 

The blame he’d built up in his head, he’d carried it around and taken that out on the only person he ever loved for something beyond his control.  
“You...you should tell him that. When you see him.” 

 

“He wouldn’t remember. I’m a spec of d-dust next to people like him.” Morty admitted sadly. Rick couldn’t hold it back any longer. He grabbed Morty, making a portal for the garage. 

 

He let go of Morty and turned to face him, “I know everything Morty. You h-honestly think I’d forget? Y-you think you were just like every other f-fuck I’ve had? Just another check on the god damn list?? Is- is that what you think??” 

 

Morty’s mouth dropped, “Rick, no! I-I’m sorry! I just... I wanted to be closer to you... I didn’t expect to fall in love.” 

 

Rick sighed, “You should have never gone back at all.” 

 

“I know...I f-fucked up. But I don’t regret it. You c-can hate me if you want to.” Morty stated. 

 

“I can’t hate you. All you did was teach me that love is- is nothing b-but a weakening emotion.” Rick admitted to him. 

 

Morty felt his heart sink, that’s never what he wanted, “Rick...n-no...it’s...not. It’s beautiful and it spans across time..even now.” He pulled Rick to him kissing him passionately, touching every part of him he could reach. 

 

Rick accidentally allowed himself to moan, feeling as though they had drifted back in time. On Morty’s tongue he felt every emotion he had pushed away rush back. He pulled away, breathing heavily, 

 

“D-don’t be afraid,” Morty said, “I’m not g-going anywhere this time.” 

 

Rick chuckled at the irony, “W-we can’t do anything this time. I’m an old man now. Your grandfather no less.” 

 

Morty scrunched his brows, “So? Tell me it meant nothing to you. That’s the only way I’ll give up. The only way I’ll let my love die too.” 

 

Rick couldn’t say that. Morty had been his only love for his entire life. Morty was why his marriage failed, why his relationships failed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t let go of him. “I can’t do this Morty. I’m not that boy anymore.” 

 

“Y-yes you are Rick. And I won’t stop trying. I love you, and I’ll keep fighting for us.” Morty left the garage in determination leaving Rick to sit in the ruins of his own confusion. 

 

Why didn’t he just stop Morty from ever going back? He knew the answer to that was simple. It was the only time in his life that he was truly happy, and he selfishly couldn’t take that away, even if he knew it meant a lifetime Of repercussions and loneliness.


	5. Of Longing and Cowardice

The next morning Rick hoped Morty would have let the whole thing go. The family went to Shoney’s for breakfast and the minute Rick sat down Morty sat down directly next to him. 

 

Rick had eyed him with irritation but Morty was either too stubborn or too oblivious to take the hint. Rick could smell that Morty was definitely trying, his cologne reaching Rick and bringing back very intimate memories he wished he could forget. 

 

Jerry was the first to cut into the awkward silence, “I did always love this place...so homey!! And we are here together as a family!” Rick looked to Morty who was smirking at the last comment Jerry had made. 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “Shut up Jerry and eat your damn food.” 

 

Beth looked concerned at Rick, “Dad, are you ok?” 

 

Summer chuckled, “Leave it to mom to think Rick being bitchy is abnormal.” 

 

Rick glared at Summer who was furiously texting, “What boyfriend number is this Summer? Two?”

 

Summer shrugged, “Its not my fault two boys like me.” 

 

Morty looked at Rick, “You know Rick you’ve been in love more than once too.” 

 

Beth grinned, “Really? Dad! You never said anything!” 

 

“You’re right. I didn’t say anything.” Rick replied, keeping his eyes fixed on Morty. 

 

“It was before Diane, so why would you?” Morty argued, the stare down becoming more intense. 

 

“That’s “gramma” to you, Morty.” Rick snipped. 

 

Morty chuckled, “Oh my bad, Rick.”

 

Beth ignored them waving passively, “Well you certainly don’t have to talk about it.” 

 

“Why not?? The rest of us have been open and honest.” Jerry pointed out to her.

 

Morty looked to his family, his face remaining neutral, “I haven’t.”

 

Summer looked up from her phone in surprise, “You’re dating some one???” 

 

“D-dated...not dating.” Morty corrected.

 

“Oh my god who??? Do I know her??” Summer interrogated. Morty could see Rick tense. 

 

Morty shook his head, “Its a him.” 

 

“Him? I thought you fancied the ladies Morty.” Jerry added. 

 

Beth gasped setting her drink down, “Jerry! He can like whoever he wants to.” 

 

“I’m just saying that’s what I thought!” Jerry defended himself.

 

“I honestly can’t see how you even got a guy to date you.” Summer said, more to herself than to add to the conversation. 

 

Morty smirked as his leg accidentally bumped into Rick’s. Morty could see a light pink paint his face. In an effort to be bold he spoke confidently, “Well, it w-was good for him, so.” 

 

“I doubt that.” Rick retorted, his cheeks getting redder.

 

“What’s his name Morty?” Beth asked, a smile lighting her face. 

 

“Actually his name was R-“

 

“Eric,” Rick interrupted Morty, “Um Morty told me his name was Eric.” Rick added some booze to his drink as Morty simply sat there smugly.

 

“Eric...wait what about Jessica?” Jerry questioned. 

 

Morty shrugged, “I don’t know what to say dad. I love a-rick.” Morty tried to stifle his giggles as Rick went wide eyed at the boy. Morty added behind his giggles, “R-rick met him once.” 

 

Summer looked to Rick, “You met him?? What’s he like??” 

 

Morty clenched his fists to keep himself as straight faced as possible, “Y-yeah Rick...w-what’s he..pfft...what’s he like??” 

 

Rick fumbled for his words, “He..uh.. well I never really. I don’t think it’s my b-business to-“ 

 

Morty answered for him with a grin, “He’s tall, smart. He’s a- he’s a lot like Rick actually.” Morty could feel Rick kick his leg under the table as he hid his laughing face. 

 

Beth smiled warmly, “Must be smart to be like dad!” 

 

“How did you snag a smart one? Because it certainly wasn’t your rugged good looks.” Summer laughed out.

 

Beth came to Morty’s defense, “Well Eric must have seen that he’s sweet, that’s easy.” 

 

Jerry nodded, “Yeah...but how could he,” He motioned to Morty, “Miss the rest of him? He’s not exactly matched for brains here.” 

 

Morty frowned, “He said I wasn’t an idiot.” 

 

Rick looked down to Morty. He had never thought he was. He had handled his father’s disapproval the best he could but watching him or anyone tear down Morty was usually his line. It still baffled him that he was the only one that saw the good in the kid. 

 

Summer chuckled, “Eric lied then.” 

 

Morty’s face fell more, and Rick felt like he was fifteen all over again. Rick sighed quietly, “Morty...Morty’s a nice kid. He probably figured his heart w-was worth more than any brains he c-could’ve found.” 

 

Beth teared up at her father’s words, “Awww dad. That’s what I thought.” 

 

Morty moved his hand under the table to hold Rick’s. Rick felt his breath stop as Morty entangled their fingers. Rick looked to Morty’s face which seemed as confused and lost as he had felt when Morty left him all those years ago. 

 

Rick stood abruptly, all eyes on him at that point, “Breakfast was good but, I’ve got *burp* I’ve got shit to do.” Without another word he left, leaving Morty to spend the rest of his breakfast in silence.

 

Rick spent his time drinking himself stupid. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing that could make things better. It would either dim his memories enough to be normal around Morty, or dim them so much he didn’t have to think again until it was time to deal with the hangover. 

 

The only downside he saw to the drinking was that every so often it would force him to dream about Morty, about the things he could no longer have despite wanting it with everything inside of him. 

 

He took a long sip of booze, “FUCK.” He yelled. His hand still tingled from where Morty had touched him. He couldn’t believe he was that depraved. He knew the whole thing was wrong but his heart wouldn’t let go of the past. 

 

To him, Morty was his high school sweetheart and he was forced to endure his presence all day like he didn’t want to touch the most inappropriate places on him. He could remember the days after Morty had disappeared, and the years of misery to follow. 

 

A week had past since Morty had gone and for Rick that meant right back into the friendless bully-filled routine he had started in. He walked up to his locker, his fresh black eye a reminder of Morty’s absence. 

 

Diane skipped to Rick’s locker only to notice his face, “They got you again....where’s your friend?? Marty?” 

 

“Morty.” Rick corrected, “A-and he left.” Rick was trying not to cry, to avoid feeling like even more of a sissy about it. He wondered if it had been his fault. Had their intimate moment scared him away? 

 

Diane looked thoughtful, “Did his parents move already?” 

 

“I-I don’t know..he didn’t exactly g-give an explanation..” 

 

Diane rubbed Rick’s arm, “Maybe he was trying to spare your feelings? Hey, spring fling is tonight. We’ll have a good time and get you all cheered up, ok?” 

 

Rick nodded absentmindedly, “Y-yeah. Sure Diane.” Rick felt as though he was just drifting. He felt out of sync like a passenger in a lifeless body. 

 

In his room laid Morty’s suit staring at him mockingly. Rick held it close to him, sniffing out every last trace of him that he could. He could see Morty’s smile, his green eyes in the light of a sunset. He could practically hear his pleas for more every time the moon rose in the sky. 

 

Tears fell down Rick’s face, “Morty...” he laid the suit down, putting his own on miserably. As he went to tie the bow, his door opened. 

 

His mother poked her head in, “Hey Rick, wow! Look at you!” Rick turned to face her, and she could immediately notice his eyes were red and his face was pale. Her voice softened, “Are you ok?”

 

Rick nodded, “Y-yeah. Just getting ready.” Rick’s mother walked behind him to help tie his bow. As she did she noticed Morty’s letter to Rick on his dresser. Her heart sank. Her son was heartbroken and trying to carry such a burden alone. She could have laughed, it was his father’s fault for that no doubt. 

 

She gave Rick’s shoulder an assuring pat, “There honey....so...I haven’t seen that study buddy in a while. You two still ok?” 

 

Rick’s eyes watered, “Um...well he..he left town, so.” 

 

“I see.” She spoke so softly it was almost a whisper. She turned Rick to face her, “Can I give you some advice?” Rick nodded silently. 

 

She tried to find a way to phrase what she wanted to say in a way that wouldn’t embarrass him, “If...if you are wanting something that seems to be falling apart you only have two options. To fight, or to give up...and Rick Sanchez is no quitter. Is he?” 

 

Rick smiled as he wiped a tear away, “No.” 

 

Rick’s mom smiled, “Use that brain of yours to get what you need, don’t let yourself regret a thing.” She reached for the note, folding it and tucking it down into Rick’s tux pocket. Rick looked to her surprised as she patted it safely to Rick’s chest. 

 

As she turned to leave Rick asked, “Do you think I’ll ever see him again?”

 

She thought for a moment before answering, “I think if you care about eachother, you’ll find your way. If he’s what you want, don’t settle for less. Don’t...don’t end up like me Rick. Promise me.” 

 

“I p-promise mom.” Rick promised.

 

“Well then go on to your date.” Rick’s mom said with a smile. 

 

Rick grinned, “Y-yeah. Time to get schwifty.” Rick had charged into the night confidently. However as he led Diane to dance, memories of Morty flooded him painfully. Diane was by far the better dancer, but somehow Rick would have taken his toes being stepped on by Morty if he could. 

 

Rick pulled away from Diane, “I-I need some air. I’ll be right back ok?” 

 

Diane smiled, “Ok! I’ll get some punch!” 

 

Rick stepped outside taking a deep breath. It was short lived as he felt his collar tugged. 

 

His bully grinning like a cat, “Sanchez, what a surprise. Where’s your lover?”  
Rick knew he couldn’t continue this way, so he did the only thing he thought would end it all. 

 

He growled, “I-I’m not gay! Ok? I love Diane!” 

 

The bully let go of him in surprise, “Really now? Prove it. Kiss her for me and I’ll leave you alone.” 

 

Rick regretted his words instantly. He felt immeasurable guilt. He had just promised his mother to be true to himself. Certainly this would hurt Morty if he ever returned to him. He turned, making his way towards Diane. 

 

The bully followed, watching silently as Rick made his way to her. She faced him with a dazzling smile. He closed his eyes tight and imagined his first kiss with Morty. His lips pressed against Diane’s and for a moment he almost believed the lies of his imagination. 

 

He pulled away to see Diane blushing wildly, and his bully smirking, diverting his attentions elsewhere. Rick felt worse than garbage. He had sold out because he was a coward. 

 

Morty would have taken the hit. Morty would have said fuck the dance. Morty would have displayed his love proudly and...

 

Morty...left. 

 

After the dance he walked in the cold darkness of the evening. Rick glanced to the moon, whispering his apologies to the breeze. He hoped wherever Morty was, he heard them.


	6. Haunted

Rick had made it home despite the dragging of his feet. He entered the front, loosening his blue tie. His father was drinking in the living room. It was dimly lit and he appeared to have been drunk. 

 

His father looked up to see Rick, “How was the dance?” He asked with obvious sarcasm.

 

Rick knew if he said too much it would turn into a complete mockery and that was the last thing he needed. Rick shrugged, “Ok. I’m going to bed.” 

 

Rick tried to leave for his room but was stopped quickly, “Come here Rick.” His father commanded. 

 

Rick winced but obliged, turning to come face to face with his father, “Yeah?” 

 

His father took a sip of booze, “I think y-you’re old enough *burp* big boy now to know that I’m leaving your mom.” 

 

Rick felt his emotions drain from him. All he could picture was his mother’s encouraging words and kindness morphing into tears and loneliness. Rick balled his fists, “Y-Yeah, figured you might.” He answered trying to leave again. 

 

His father stood and yelled loudly, “Quit that-that damn attitude and sit the fuck down.” 

 

Rick faced him angrily, “What do you want?!”

 

His father laughed with a small smirk, “What a shame. All- all that brain wasted on your fucking feelings. There’s only one truth for us Rick: Sanchez men were meant to be alone.” He burped loudly as he sat back down, “Get your head on right, Rick. F-fucking man up. All this lovey dovey shits making me sick.” 

 

Rick tried desperately to bite back his temper as he responded, “Y-you’re right. Much better to become a j-jaded asshole.”

 

Rick’s dad laughed, “You wanna be like your mom s-so bad Rick, b-but you aren’t. Men like us? We realize all too quickly nothing matters.” 

 

“I’m nothing like you.” Rick argued angrily. 

 

His dad only smiling, “You’ll see Rick.” 

 

Rick ignored him and stormed to his room slamming the door, “Bastard!” He spoke with irritation and fury. He pulled out Morty’s note, tracing the words as if doing so would fix everything. He laid down and closed his eyes, wishing he could feel Morty beside him. 

 

Rick groggily awoke, realizing he had passed out in the garage after his massive drinking session. Morty was sitting at his work bench looking at project plans he didn’t understand as he waited for Rick to stir. Morty noticed Rick shifting on his cot and moved to stand beside him. 

 

Rick’s eyes began to focus, setting on Morty’s face, “M-Morty?” 

 

Morty smiled warmly at Rick’s loving expression. Unfortunately it had faded as quickly as it had come. 

 

Rick sat up straighter as he became more and more alert, “What are you doing in here?” He asked. 

 

Morty ruffled his own hair, “I wanted to spend the day with you.” 

 

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling, “Pass Morty, g-go- just play some video games or something.” Morty ignored him, choosing to sit beside Rick. Rick remained as still as he could. He knew if he shot up and ran away it would just continue to fuel the boy’s attempts. 

 

Morty sighed, “R-rick it all still feels so- so fresh to me, like it just- like I just went through it. If you honestly don’t want to be with me...how long will it take for me to let go?” 

 

“I don’t know Morty. I’m not you.” Rick responded. He knew the answer for himself was that he didn’t, but who knew if Morty would be the same. 

 

Morty looked up at Rick, “Did you ever go? T-to the dance?” Morty asked him. 

 

Rick nodded solemnly, “Y-yeah.” 

 

Morty smiled, “Did she trip on you?” 

 

Rick couldn’t help but smirk, “She was pretty good actually.”

 

Morty chuckled, “I wish I could’ve gone with you, I really-“ 

 

“Morty! You’re gonna be late for school!!” Beth called from the front. Morty sighed and stood. Morty glanced at Rick with pain in his eyes. He didn’t know exactly how to phrase what he was wanting to say to him, so he left without any more words. 

 

Rick knew that feeling all to well, but in his mind he was glad Morty wasn’t there to see what had transpired that night. 

 

After Morty returned home from school Rick sat on separate ends of the couch from Morty, awkwardly watching tv and trying to appear as normal as possible for Beth and Summer. Morty kept chancing glances at Rick who hadn’t gone to look at him once. He couldn’t deny the sting of that. 

 

The front door swung open as Jerry burst into the house, “Guess who is newly employed and has two thumbs? This guy!!!” 

 

“Who cares *burp* Jerry?” Rick shut him down, continuing to watch the tv. 

 

Jerry simply smiled, “I am in such a good mood I’m going to ignore that. Besides, I didn’t get to the best part!”

 

“No more mooching on my salary?” Beth quipped.

 

“No more late night crying sessions in the bathroom?” Summer added. 

 

Jerry quickly defended, “Its not my fault your bedroom is by the- Wait no! My job, it’s for a theme park! I run the spooooky house exhibit!” 

 

“So-so that’s the level of skill these days Jerry?” Rick chided him. 

 

“Still ignoring!” Jerry replied, “Look it’s free for family’s of the workers, it could be fun! Who’s in??” 

 

“Sounds like a mini family adventure, right dad?” Beth smiled, looking towards Rick. 

 

Rick was going to say no when Morty spoke, “I’ll go if Rick goes.” 

 

“Please Rick?? I want video proof that Morty screams like a girl.” Summer begged. 

 

Rick sighed, “F-fine. But I’m bitching the whole time.” 

 

Morty smiled so brightly at Rick in that moment that Rick worried he’d lose all rational thought entirely. As if that hadn’t been bad enough, Rick was stuck in the backseat with Morty alone as Summer had chosen to ride with Beth in her car. Rick faced out the window as Jerry sang obnoxiously loud country music. 

 

Morty leaned in close to Rick, “Hey, y-you never said why you and Diane..I mean, w-why you and gramma got divorced. Does anyone know?”

 

“No.” Rick said flatly. This was not the conversation Rick needed. The last thing he wanted was to think about that. 

 

Morty smirked, “W-was it the sex?” Rick went wide eyed as Morty continued, “B-because maybe I should- I could go back and give a few pointers.” 

 

Rick lightly punched his arm, “Sh-shut the fuck up Morty.” He intended to sound gruffer but his reaction only served to make Morty giggle. 

 

Beth, Summer, and Jerry had already made it to the front while Rick and Morty trailed behind exchanging banter. 

 

The doorman stopped them quickly, “No groups larger than three, the end trick won’t work with any more.” 

 

Beth looked back to Rick and Morty, “Those two will be in a separate group then.” Beth said as she pointed them to the doorman. He waved them inside and stopped Rick as he walked up. 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “My family just walked in.” 

 

“You and him are going in a separate round, you’ll have to wait just a few minutes.” Rick growled. He kept getting put alone with the one person he didn’t want to be and it almost felt like the universe was laughing at him. 

 

When they finally were allowed to enter the first thing Morty noticed was the darkness. He liked to think he was brave when it counted but to things like this he most certainly wasn’t. 

 

“Aw Geeze why this of all the jobs?” Morty whined. 

 

A zombie mannequin popped out beside him and Morty squealed. He turned too fast and rushed headlong into Rick forcing them both on the floor. Initially Rick hadn’t known what happened, but it became clear all too quickly as Morty raised his head up. Their lips were centimeters apart. 

 

Rick couldn’t even move, “M-Morty...” he whispered softly, “Y-you need to get off of me.” 

 

Morty’s face filled with hurt, “You don’t have to act so- like it’s d-disgusting.” 

 

Rick’s brow furrowed, “God dammit Morty you’re on my cock, ok?” 

 

Morty’s mouth dropped as he quickly moved off of Rick, “S-sorry.” He managed to say. 

 

Rick was glad it was dark enough to hide his completely reddened face at this point, “Let’s just get out of h-here.” 

 

Throughout most of the house almost everything scared Morty. Rick chuckled at how easy it seemed to frighten him. He knew little plastic toys could never do that to him no matter how conveniently placed. However as they neared the end he noticed Morty had grown almost silent. 

 

Rick turned to find Morty was no longer trailing behind him at all. His eyes squinted in the darkness, “Morty?” He didn’t receive an answer and in one swift instant it was his turn to panic, “Morty cut the shit! W-where the fuck are y-you?” 

 

His heart was racing as the silence seemed to ironically get louder. He knew his breathing was verging on hyperventilating but he couldn’t seem to keep his concentration on it. 

 

Morty walked backwards retracing his steps from where he had been. He hadn’t immediately noticed his split from Rick but when he had his determination to find him gave him a sudden burst of bravery in the darkness. 

 

When he found a path he remembered he realized that unless you were paying attention the path separated into three different directions, “W-what a gag..” Morty chuckled. He could hear Rick calling for him and followed his voice blindly. 

 

Rick was imagining all the horrible outcomes that could have resulted in Morty’s disappearance, until he heard a soft voice cut through the pitch black room, “Rick?” 

 

Rick could hardly see his figure, but he lunged for him immediately. He fell to his knees holding him tightly, “W-where the fuck did you go??” 

 

Morty blushed, wrapping his arms around Rick’s warm body. His rough hands were wrapped around the back of Morty’s neck, showing just how much time had passed him. 

 

Morty smiled softly, “Were you...were you scared? 

 

Rick grunted, removing himself from Morty’s reach, “No... of course not. What could p-possibly happen in this shit show?” 

 

Morty grinned, “You were! You were actually scared!” 

 

“F-fucking drop it Morty.” Rick spat as he continued to move forward.

 

“I was too.” Morty comforted. Rick paused as Morty explained, “I found you because I- I was scared of not b-being with you. Th-that was so scary that...that I wasn’t scared of anything else l-looking for you.” 

 

Rick felt his heart warm at Morty’s words. He held out his hand for Morty who’s face shown pure surprise at his actions. Morty held Rick’s hand in his own as Rick tried to act nonchalant about the matter.

 

“So we don’t get separated again.” Rick said. 

 

Morty walked as closely beside Rick as he could, “You know Rick...you’ve been handsome your whole- all your life. It’s k-kinda unfair.” 

 

Rick smiled as the bitter thought that life is never fair drifted through his brain. He didn’t speak those words though, what was done was done. When they made it outside Morty let go of Rick as they began to approach his family. 

 

Rick watched Morty discuss the haunted house with Jerry who was more than excited that it had scared him, but Rick felt trapped in his own memories. 

 

He had decided to marry Diane in his college years. Diane had been by his side for years and in his mind, as her friend, he owed her for that time. 

 

The day of the wedding he heard his mother enter his dressing room, “Rick...what are you doing baby?” 

 

Rick knew what she meant but he chose to feign ignorance, “J-just getting ready mom.” 

 

She frowned, “Rick.. is this really what you want? Be honest with me.” 

 

Rick sighed, “Y-yeah mom. It’s what I want.” 

 

“But what about-“ 

 

“He’s gone mom. W-what do you want me to do? B-be alone forever?? Sounds a lot like dad.” 

 

Rick’s mom’s eyes welled with tears, “I just...want you to be happy.” 

 

It sounded so much like Morty that Rick immediately went to hold her, “Mom I’m sorry...I’m sorry. Don’t cry ok? I...I’m happy. G-got the best mom.” 

 

His mom hugged him tightly, “No regrets Rick. Don’t cause yourself to.” She let him go and as he stood at the altar those were the words he heard. 

 

He glanced at the doors of the church, hoping Morty would burst through the doors in a magical objection. He would be older, and his kindness would have manifested in his appearance. Would he be taller or shorter than him? Would his hair be longer or clean cut? 

 

“Do you Rick take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?” 

 

“I do.”


	7. The Divorce Of Rick Sanchez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who wished me well! I’m back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Rick? Are you listening to me?” Diane asked gently.

 

Rick looked up from his blueprints, “Huh? Oh...y-yeah sorry.” 

 

He picked up his fork and took a bite out of his food as Diane sighed, “Can’t your gadgets wait until after dinner?” 

 

Rick frowned, “I’m sorry..I’m just close t-to figuring this one out is all.” 

 

Diane rolled her eyes, “You have Beth and I, Why even worry about it?” She picked up her wine glass taking a sip, “All that brain but you never apply it anywhere. You leave all of that brilliance in the garage. What could you possibly be trying to accomplish?” 

 

Rick felt his blood starting to boil but he tried to keep his cool, this wasn’t her fault in the end. 

 

He swallowed his irritation down, responding smoothly, “It’s..it’s just a dream. I just don’t know if r-reaching it is possible.” 

 

“A dream you won’t tell me about, as usual.” Diane spat. 

 

Rick tried to mask the defeat he was feeling as Diane continued, “I’ve never understood your secrecy. Your mother was the same way. The day of our wedding she had this look on her face and refused to speak.” 

 

“Leave my mother out of this Diane. She was j-just a quiet p-person.” 

 

“Oh don’t feed me that crap, you and I both know she’s never cared for me.” Diane argued. 

 

Rick leaned back in his chair, “W-well let’s take a lesson out of- from the book of Diane. You have me and Beth, why care?” 

 

“Ohhh because you care so deeply about me or Beth.” Diane threw at him. 

 

Rick’s eyes flashed anger, “I do care.” 

 

“Oh? So mind explaining Froopy land? Or whatever she calls it? This work is so important you’d hole her up in a sci-fy daycare?” Diane smirked as she noticed Rick losing his composure. 

 

“It’s not just for my work Diane. Th-the things she asks from me, trust me, I’m doing the *burp* neighborhood kids a favor.” Rick defended. 

 

Diane scoffed, “If she’s any kind of menace she gets it from YOU, Rick. I never would have married you if I thought you’d be this way. Your father was right about you.”

 

Rick froze as a burst of pure hatred came across him in waves, “What...w-what did you just say?” 

 

She continued not realizing the damage she had inflicted, “He said you let unimportant matters get in the way. That you prattle so much time and attention away that you are going to go to waste before you even realize what you were capable of.” 

 

Rick stood ignoring her, heading to their garage. He slammed the door behind him and let the tears flow down. 

 

He wished he had never married Diane, and that Morty had been there to comfort him. The best times in his life were gone and he knew he wanted more than anything to find that again. 

 

It had only been a year since Rick’s mother had passed away, and it pained him to think of how similar her and Morty truly were to each other. The two kindest people he knew, now both of them gone. 

 

He had decided to sleep in the garage that night, not wanting to see Diane or continue their arguments. 

 

He hated that in all this time he had never truly fallen for her. For that, he felt he had ruined their friendship outright and he was scared that meant he might never be as close to Beth as she needed him to be. 

 

Diane entered the garage the next morning looking around at the empty beer cans spread through out the garage. 

 

She sighed, “Rick? Look, I’m sorry about yesterday..it’s just that ever since your mother passed you’ve been distant. I feel like she plays a role in this sudden dream hunt you’ve been on.” 

 

“W-why do you have to blame her?? People change Diane.” Rick defended his mother, too hung over to sit up from his bed. He knew Diane was right though. 

 

His mother was the only person who wanted him to truly have exactly what he wanted. She laid no expectations on him other than that and with her passing it felt right to honor her memory by at least attempting. He would never admit that to anyone though.

 

Diane crossed her arms, “And who you are is so much different than who you show me, is that it?” 

 

“You’ve never known me Diane.” Rick replied coldly. 

 

In shock she yelled, “Well who’s fault is that??” 

 

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a small crumpled up piece of paper on the work desk beside her, “What do you even work on in here anyways?” 

 

She grabbed the paper and as she read it her face filled with disgust, “What the hell is this??? Rick and Morty for 100 years?” 

 

Rick shot up at that, “Put th-that down!” 

 

Diane’s mouth dropped, “This is that friend isn’t it? From school?? This is disgusting! Please tell me this was one sided.” 

 

Rick didn’t say anything, just staring at her angrily as she laughed in shock and rage, “That is despicable. Well aren’t you lucky that he can’t see you now, he’d be ashamed I’m sure.” 

 

“Shut up.” Rick snapped. 

 

But Diane continued on, “News flash to you, he never came back. So for all the sick fantasies you could’ve lusted for this one is literally the most pathetic one.” 

 

“Shut up!!” 

 

She ignored him, “I’m glad he never came back, never witnessed you throw your life away on a pathetic and immoral romance, that even he moved on from. I could gag. If your father had known he would’ve put a bullet in his head personally.”

 

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Rick was screeching at her so loudly that she began to back away, tripping over the clutter on the floor. 

 

“You’re a monster!!” Diane cried out as she began to cry. 

 

Rick tried to keep his breathing steady as she stood and righted herself. A monster? Was that what he was? He feared being alone and that one fear had brought them both to this horrible moment. He vowed he would never fear that again.

 

Diane breathed heavily, ripping Morty’s letter up into tiny pieces. She threw the scraps to the ground at his feet, “I hope you never find him.” She said as she left the garage with a slam of the door. 

 

Rick tried to pick up the pieces as tears fell down his cheeks, “F-fuck you Diane!” No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t put the letter back together anymore than he could his own heart.

 

Rick had splashed water on his face the minute they had gotten home from the haunted house. He didn’t want to remember those times, but Morty remembering everything had his own mind dazed and confused. 

 

After it all, Diane had been a friend that Rick had drug along despite not ever feeling the same for her. 

 

As he looked at his reflection he suddenly felt so much older. Around Morty, he would often forget just how much time had gone by; but in the reflection of the mirror it couldn’t be denied. He traced the lines of his face, sighing. 

 

He couldn’t grasp why Morty was still pursuing this so hard. Even if he could wrap his brain around the fact that Morty truly had fallen for him, so much of who Morty had fallen for was lost. Rick knew he had aged, and he knew he wasn’t anywhere near the sweet handsome boy he used to be. 

 

Yet despite it all, Morty seemed dead serious and Rick feared for his own will power. He’d waited for so long. 

 

There was a soft knock at the bathroom door and Rick already knew who would be on the other side. He opened the door to confirm that outright. 

 

Morty stood looking nervously at the floor, “Rick..can we...g-go back?” 

 

“What?” Rick asked in confusion.

 

Morty was clearly frustrated at his own anxiety, “T-to your old home? You know...l-like a walk down memory lane. Or I don’t know...just to help me.” 

 

Rick couldn’t help but empathize with Morty’s struggle to let go of it all, “You think that will h-help you out? Think that’s- that that’s what you need?” 

 

Morty nodded, “Please...” 

 

Rick wiped a tear from Morty’s eye, as his other hand was firmly planted on his shoulder, “Alright...Alright Morty. W-we’ll go tomorrow night.” 

 

Morty sighed as he nuzzled into Rick’s hand on his cheek. Rick found himself entranced, forgetting his propriety. He moved his hand down to Morty’s lips, his thumb tracing it reverently. 

 

Morty’s mouth parted slightly as his breath hitched. He felt his heart beating wildly at the unexpected display of affection. As he admired Rick, he knew that his was a face of true devotion before him. 

 

Morty held Rick’s hand with his own, as he had the night before they parted. He kissed Rick’s fingers one by one before whispering out, “You waited for me...” 

 

Rick followed the boy’s movements, finding himself overcome with desire as Morty spoke more, “Is it my turn?” 

 

Morty inched closer, only seconds from a gratifying meeting of their lips. 

 

Rick didn’t go to move until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He pulled away from Morty with such haste that Morty hadn’t even known what had happened. 

 

Beth met them at the top of the stairs, “What are you two doing?” She asked.

 

“Morty w-was rushing me. Can’t even take a *burp* take a shit in peace.” Rick lied. Morty was so confused he couldn’t even put together a proper defense. 

 

Beth looked sternly at Morty, “Morty! There are two bathrooms in this house why bug your grandpa?” 

 

“I- I don’t know, I’m sorry.” He looked directly at Rick who was walking away. He yelled out, “I’m sorry for bugging you.” Morty felt angry, and disappointed. 

 

Rick felt guilty and alone. He paused on the stairs, “J-just bug me at the right times.” 

 

Morty’s eyes went wide. Was that Rick’s way of saying he hadn’t minded what happened? Morty couldn’t be sure about that, but a piece of him really hoped that it had. 

 

Rick nearly dashed to the garage trying to steady his breathing. He couldn’t believe how weak he truly was. He growled at himself, “You fucking sick b-bastard. He’s your grandson!” 

 

He picked up his flask, gulping it down until it was empty. He paced furiously, “Bug me at the right time??? Smart. Smart thing to- to say to have that shit happen again!” 

 

He looked down to his hand, remembering the soft touch of Morty’s lips against it. He sighed as he sat down at his work bench, “I’m so fucked...”


	8. Was it all a dream?

Morty waited patiently for evening to arrive the next day. It had felt as if it was dragging on forever. Rick had told him he would take him to Rick’s old home. 

 

Originally he wanted to go for closure, but Rick had let his guard down if even a little. It reignited hope in Morty that maybe he still had a chance to gain back Rick’s affection.

 

At the dinner table Morty had practically scarfed down his food, which did not go unnoticed by Rick. 

Beth smiled, “I didn’t know you liked spaghetti so much!” 

 

Morty chuckled, “Oh...yeah, it’s great mom! R-really good.” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes at Morty’s enthusiasm. Against all odds he had to make sure Morty let go of this fruitless pursuit of him. He kept telling himself that there was no more room for slip ups now. 

 

Summer was texting as she ate, “Any word on that Eric kid?” 

 

Morty frowned, “I um...I’ve been trying but I don’t think- I’m not s-sure that he’s still into me.” 

 

Jerry gave Morty’s shoulder a pat, “Well maybe that means you can give that Jessica girl another shot!” 

 

“Wow dad. Reeeeally helpful.” Summer said sarcastically. 

 

“If he isn’t, then you deserve better Morty. You can’t keep chasing something out of your reach.” Beth advised. 

 

Morty clenched his fists, Rick had chased him for years. He couldn’t give up after a few measly rejections. He glanced to Rick but he seemed unaffected by the conversation entirely. 

 

That angered Morty more, “I can’t.” He spoke with no room for argument. 

 

Everyone looked to him, even Rick. 

 

He looked to his lap to avoid backing out of what he needed to say, “He...he’s what I want. I-it hurts that he’s moved on. I- I know I’m an idiot. That I’m- I’m not the best looking. He could have anyone-“ 

 

“Morty don’t say those things!” Beth said, shocked by Morty’s pessimism. 

 

Morty felt his tears starting to gather, “It’s my fault! I-I know that- that I... I hurt h-him.” 

 

“Morty...” Summer put her phone down, concern filling her entire posture. 

 

Rick stood grabbing Morty by the shirt, “I’ll fix this. W-we’ll be back when *burp* when he’s calm.”   
He shot a portal out, him and Morty disappearing through it. 

 

Morty was sobbing as they reached the other side. Rick didn’t move to do anything. Simply let Morty cry. Morty wiped his face in vain before noticing where they were. 

 

They were in Rick’s old room. It was older and worn. The whole building would most likely be condemned in this condition. He looked to Rick who was leaning against the wall of the garage. 

 

Rick spoke softly, “This is what you needed right?”

 

“Do you hate me?” Morty asked. 

 

He hiccuped from crying so hard and even that seemed adorable. Rick dared to even smirk, “Y-yeah. That’s why I stick around. B-because I hate you so much.” 

 

Morty went to lean against the wall next to Rick, neither person saying anything. Rick wasn’t good at comfort but he knew at least one thing. He glanced at Morty, “Wanna smoke a blunt?” 

 

“Geeze Rick...” 

 

“I’m just offering, d-don’t get your goody goody panties in a twist, shit.” Rick defended himself. 

 

“Okay.” Morty conceded. Rick gave a look of surprise but pulled out a bag from his pocket. He made them each a blunt and lit Morty’s for him. 

 

Rick took a practiced puff while Morty coughed violently. Rick chuckled, “Slow and deep Morty.” 

 

Morty laughed, “Sounds like our first time.” Rick tensed and Morty instantly retreated, “Sorry..” 

 

“No..no it’s ok. It’s true.” Rick tried to relax him back down. 

 

“What did you do? After Diane passed away?” Morty asked. 

 

“You r-really wanna- wanna talk about this?” 

 

Morty nodded as Rick sighed, “I didn’t do anything.” 

 

After Diane had died, Rick had fallen into a depression. Their divorce had been ugly, but at least on his end she was still a friend. He hadn’t seen her or Beth in years, and he only heard the news through a letter from Beth. 

 

At that point, Rick gave up on Morty. He figured if he quit trying eventually his feelings for him would die. He lived a vagabond lifestyle trying anything and everything he could get his hands on. 

 

He was hungover and high, and at least in that moment he was Morty free. He heard the clicking of footsteps approach but he was too strung out to see who exactly. A woman came closer into view: tall, sleek, and blue. 

 

Rick snickered, “S-sorry babe, I’m a little too smashed to *burp* to fuck right now.” 

 

The female chuckled, “Actually I was going to collect you as part of my hive mind, though, I sense great intelligence on you.” 

 

Rick laughed, “Sounds..s-sounds like my ex boyfriend. G-gonna disappear now?” 

 

The female smiled, helping Rick to his feet, “I don’t normally do this, but I’ll help you get cleaned up. Come on.” 

 

Rick tried to squirm away, “F-fuck off I’m fine.” She let go and he fell to his face with a clunk, “Ow, shit!” 

 

The female laughed again, “I’m Unity. What is your name, my single minded friend?” 

 

“Rick. Rick Sanchez.” Rick answered. 

 

Unity was mesmerized by Rick’s brain. She followed him willingly as he continued his downward spiral. He pulled her down with him in her desperate attempt to witness his mind more.

 

They were in the back of a dark club one evening, the bass vibrating as she kissed him gently. He placed his hand on her lower back as she pulled away slowly, “Rick, what are you running from?” 

 

“N-nothing.” 

 

“Don’t insult me, be honest.” Unity smiled warmly. 

 

“I just want to forget.” Rick said. 

 

“Your ex boyfriend?” She asked for confirmation. 

 

He nodded as he felt himself grow irritated. He snarled, “He r-ruined everything! He ruined me, my marriage. Even this.” 

 

Unity moved her hand to caress his face, “How?”

 

“He left. Without even one f-fucking word! It f-fucked me up.” Rick admitted drunkenly. 

 

“And now you are running?” Unity questioned forcing Rick to scoff.

 

“Y-you keep saying I’m running. W-what do I possibly- the fuck do I have to run from?” 

 

Unity ran her hand through Rick’s hair lovingly, “Being alone? Or maybe never being truly happy.” 

 

Her on point assessment scared Rick to his core. He dared not reveal anymore to her. She giggled, “You know you still have family out there Rick.” 

 

Rick frowned, “Beth probably hates me. I’ve been out of her life...for a really long time.” 

 

“But if she doesn’t?” 

 

That question was enough to make Rick reconsider his whole approach. 

 

“Go see her..stop running. Maybe then, this can be right.” Unity kissed him softly. Rick feared in that moment what Beth might say when she saw him again.

 

The garage was fogged from smoke, and Rick found himself lying on the floor beside Morty. 

Morty’s eyes were blood shot and glossy, “Y-ya know Rick. Y-your eyes are so pretty.” 

 

Rick stifled a laugh, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. They look just- just how they did before.” Morty smiled as he sat up, leaning over Rick’s chest. 

 

Rick felt Morty’s weight against him and whether it be the high or the fumes, the garage looked almost new somehow. Had his whole life been a dream? 

 

“Rick..” Morty breathed out. 

 

Rick couldn’t hold back any longer. He lifted his head to crash their lips together in a fiery embrace. He moved down to Morty’s neck, pulling Morty’s hair and forcing him to become more exposed for Rick’s ravenous mouth.

 

Morty squeaked as he felt himself rolled over to his back. Rick felt as though he had been starved for years, and there before him laid a feast for a king. 

Rick stared at Morty, “Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me?” His voice betraying the nerves he genuinely felt. However, he needed answers. 

 

“Why did you...y-you let me kiss you Morty...you knew who I was. W-why..” Rick saw Morty’s face fill with shame for only a moment, before smoothing out into a more certain expression. 

 

Morty breathed out quietly, “Y-you’ve never changed Rick... and... knowing that... my love deepened.” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “I literally changed in every w-way possible Morty. Th-that’s the dumbest shit-“

 

“No. Y-you..not like that. I mean... you always- you put me above everything else. To have some one see me, truly see me. What was I supposed to do?” Morty was tinted pink looking anywhere but Rick’s eyes.

Rick stayed still hovering over Morty, trying to convince himself to put the brakes on before Morty’s words made him cause more damage. 

 

“I l-love you.” Morty whispered.

 

“We’re related Morty...” Rick felt himself losing control. 

Morty was tearing down the walls he had built so easily. He had tried to convince himself that love was merely a chemical hindrance but he couldn’t deny how badly he wanted to ravage Morty and practically hand him his very soul. 

 

He prayed Morty would say nothing further, because if he did-

 

“I don’t care.”


	9. Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me

A pin drop could have been heard in the silence of the old garage. There it was. An open declaration that Morty acknowledged the evil of their situation, choosing to bask in it. 

 

“M-Morty..” 

 

Rick wanted Morty. He wanted the boy beneath him so badly that it scared him. He hadn’t felt these kinds of emotions since Morty had left. A part of him was afraid of what these emotions would do to him now. 

 

“Rick, I won’t change my mind. I love you...so how do you feel?” 

 

To hear his own words thrown back at him was the last straw. Rick kissed him deeply, reaching to undo their pants and fumbling from his anxiously fast beating heart. It seemed all of his experience melted away in the presence of Morty. Morty helped to remove his own clothes, blushing as Rick admired him. Rick’s fingers traced every inch of his skin. Morty felt tingles jolt through his spine as Rick explored the long lost territory of his body. 

 

Rick was practically salivating at the sight of him, as beautiful as he remembered if not more so. He leaned down to flick Morty’s pert nipple with his tongue, Morty’s sounds causing Rick’s erection to twitch in excitement. 

 

Morty gasped, “Rick! P-please...I can’t- I need you now.” 

 

Rick smirked, “As impatient as ever.” He freed himself from his boxers not expecting Morty to sit up with such speed. Morty began licking at the tip, before taking it as far as he could into his mouth. Rick grunted softly as he watched the boy practically gag himself trying to suck him down. Rick ran his fingers through Morty’s hair encouragingly. 

 

Morty pulled away slowly, “I- I never got to return the f-favor.” Rick lowered Morty back down, preventing him from continuing. Instead, wanting to service Morty. Rick felt his heart slam in his chest as he wet his fingers, lining them up with Morty.

 

“Are you sure?” Rick asked one last time, Morty nodded quickly without any sign of hesitation. With that Rick pushed his fingers in, scissoring Morty and working him open slowly. Morty moaned Rick’s name like a prayer. If Rick had still been fifteen he would’ve already been at his limit, but time was on his side. He curled his fingers inside Morty, pulling absolutely luscious sounds from the boy.

 

“F-fuck...” Rick slipped. Morty looked undeniably sexy to Rick knowing just how much he was losing himself to him. 

 

Morty glanced up, “I-is something wrong?” 

 

“No...y-you’re just- you sound so good..” Rick pumped his fingers a little more before pulling them out. He positioned his cock at Morty’s entrance, pushing in nice and slowly. 

 

“Rick! M-more!” Morty begged and pleaded for him. Rick moaned as he fully emerged inside the tight and hot space. He stayed still for a second enjoying the moment of nostalgia that washed over him. He pulled out slowly before slamming in roughly. Morty yelped in pleasure as Rick began to work the rest of Morty’s body with his hands and mouth. 

 

“D-don’t stop Rick.” Morty’s eyes fluttered and watered in pleasure as Rick began to push in and out faster and faster. 

 

Rick moaned out, “I- I won’t... god yes.” He kissed Morty, moving his tongue to taste him. The overwhelming sensations forced Morty over the edge, Rick following closely behind him. 

 

Rick felt complete bliss and euphoria pulse through his skin. His stomach filling with butterflies and every inch of him freshly sensitive from Morty’s body and touch. 

 

Then something else hit him.

 

Guilt. 

 

Overwhelming guilt.

 

He pulled out of Morty, causing whimpering and whining from the boy. He quickly dressed, throwing Morty’s clothes at him, “Get dressed.” 

 

“Don’t you wanna...I don’t know cuddle or something?” Morty asked in confusion.

 

“Y-you wanna explain to your shit head father why we didn’t come home??” 

 

Morty jumped at Rick’s tone, but he dressed without any further argument. He followed behind Rick in a swirl of green. 

 

Rick had decided to go back to Beth all those years ago. He knocked on her door timidly. As she opened there was no anger, only surprise and utter joy.

 

“Dad???” She hugged him tightly. She pulled him into the home by his arm, “Its so good to see you... would you like to meet my family?” 

 

“Sure sweetie...listen, I know I’ve been away for-“ 

 

“Dad, don’t even worry about that. You’re here now. Jerry is at work but this is my husband.” She handed Rick a picture of Jerry. He wasn’t exactly what he envisioned for Beth. But he couldn’t deny that his daughter didn’t fall too far from the tree. Morty had looked a bit similar although way more attractive in Rick’s opinion. 

 

He gave the picture back before Beth pulled Rick upstairs. There he came into contact with a toddler Summer who was playing with her dolls. She glanced to them and smiled. 

 

“Summer, this is Grampa Rick. Can you say Grampa Rick?” Beth asked her.

 

“Grampa Rick!” Summer repeated, clapping her hands happily. Rick smiled, she definitely got her brains from his side of the family. 

 

“I also have a son! Would you like to meet him?” 

 

“O-of course Beth.” Rick responded eagerly. 

 

Maybe Unity was right, maybe he needed to just face his demons. Beth led Rick to the nursery holding baby Morty in her arms. She handed him to Rick and he instantly started crying. 

 

Beth giggled, “Wait! Stay right there! I got a new camera I want to try!” She raced out of the room, returning shortly with a bulky camera. She pointed it as Rick held the baby up with a smile. 

 

She snapped the pic and beamed from ear to ear, “Perfect!” 

 

“W-what do I do with...what’s his name?” 

 

“Morty! His name is Morty.” Beth answered. 

 

Rick’s face dropped, “Morty huh? G-get that name from your mom?” 

 

Beth looked confused, “No. just looking through a baby name book.” 

 

Rick set Morty down in his crib. Knowing his grandson would forever hold the name of the boy who broke his heart was almost like life’s final cruel joke on him. However he knew he couldn’t let that make him treat baby Morty differently. A name was a name and that was all. 

 

Rick had chosen to stay. He enjoyed the family life more than he thought, even if Jerry was an idiot more often than he wasn’t. Rick found he could tolerate it for Beth and the kids. Summer was rambunctious and reminded Rick a lot of himself. Morty on the other hand was sweet and quiet, a lot like his mother had been. 

 

Morty was now a growing toddler. Rick laid on the floor one evening as Morty walked to him handing him his flask. 

 

Rick smirked, “Good job. Y-you’re Grampa’s Little- my little peanut. My helper.” 

 

Morty smiled as he plopped down beside Rick. Rick turned to face Morty and as soon as he did he nearly bolted up in fear. Those were eyes he recognized. He was sure of it. Morty looked confused as he tried to follow Rick. 

 

Rick backed away with a bark, “N-no! No Morty! S-stay away from grandpa.” 

 

“Rick...want Rick.” Morty held his arms out for him.

 

“Oh god no...no no no...” Rick talked to himself, “I- I’ve gotta leave..” 

 

“No! No! Stay! ...Rick stay.” 

 

Morty said those words and Rick felt his heart shatter. His peaceful world shattered. He erased the entire family’s memories of his presence ever having been there. Diane had been right. He was a monster. 

 

“You both missed dinner. You get it all worked out?” Beth asked as Rick and Morty portaled into the living room. Rick ignored her and headed straight for his garage. 

 

Morty smiled, “Y-yeah I think so...sorry for earlier.” 

 

“It’s okay sweetie. Well I’m heading to bed, don’t stay up too late.” Beth advised as she headed for the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight Morty darted for the garage. He found the door locked. 

 

He banged on it, “Rick? Unlock the door y-ya chicken.” 

 

Rick opened the door only slightly, “Go to bed Morty.” 

 

“Rick why won’t you just let yourself be happy?” 

 

Rick yanked Morty into the garage locking the door behind him, “Do you realize what kind of a person that would make me??” 

 

Morty stood silent. 

 

“The only thing that’s ever made me happy is fucking and dating my own flesh and blood, two times my youth. You think I fucking deserve to be happy???” 

 

“Yes.” Morty whispered, “You act like you deal with this alone... you think I don’t get how weird it is?? Th-that I want my grandpa to...y-you know.” 

 

Rick moved to drink his flask as Morty raised his voice, “You won’t take what happened back but you won’t allow it to go any further? Don’t you think that’s- that that’s really cruel?” 

 

“I’m scared Morty...” Rick told him shakily. Morty went to speak but found no words come out in light of what had been stated. All he could do was wait. 

 

Rick sighed, “In one breath I want...I want you, and those memories. In the other, I would rather k-kill myself than live with the implications of what loving you makes me.” Rick continued grabbing his own hair anxiously, “I’ve tried. I tried to get back with Unity and just abandon you but she saw straight through it. She knew she’d never fix me... I can’t live with being a monster..” 

 

Morty approached Rick slowly, “I’ll be whatever you are with you. If it makes you evil, I’ll be evil too. J-just...be with me Rick. At least give it a chance?” 

 

Rick looked deeply into Morty’s eyes, trying to decide whether or not to heed Morty’s words. His first and only love. He could’ve laughed at the twisted mess he and Morty had weaved.


	10. Time

“No, Morty. Now go to bed.” Rick’s tone came across a lot more final than he felt about the matter. 

 

Morty’s whole body seemed to droop. Like a wilted plant he nearly sank straight down into the concrete even though his body was still standing. Rick could tell from his face, he wanted to fight. He wanted to drag this on kicking and screaming, yet a piece of him knew how useless that approach would be. 

 

Morty leaned in, kissing Rick’s cheek softly. He left and Rick felt his whole body ache. Was he really the idiot here? His only love practically gave himself like a sacrificial offering and he had denied it...again. He tried to regain his composure, he knew exactly why he kept Morty at bay and it was the most cruel and unfair part of their whole messed up situation. 

 

Rick couldn’t remember when he fell asleep, but he knew when he awoke it was far too early. 

 

He felt Morty shaking him violently, “Rick! Wake up!” Morty’s voice sounded passionate, demanding his attention. There was alcohol on his breath. 

 

Rick sat up groggily, “W-what the- Morty? Fucking..*burp* fuck are you doing?” 

 

Morty had tears in his eyes, “Y-you...we need to talk.. about- about what happened yesterday.” 

 

Rick gathered that he most likely meant the intimate moment but he honestly didn’t want to discuss it further, “Are you drunk?” 

 

Morty laughed as he wiped his eyes, “Oh come on!! A-are you- you’re really gonna act like nothing happened?” He hiccuped ungracefully. 

 

“Nothing that should be continued happened.” Rick corrected him. 

 

Morty growled in frustration, “Un-fucking-believable! Why sleep with me at all then??” 

 

“W-we were high, so there.” Rick argued. 

 

“Are you five?? Are y-you always that easy high then or am I- was it a special occasion?” Morty asked sarcastically. He grabbed Rick by the jacket not sure whether he wanted to shake sense into him or simply appear intimidating to the frustrating scientist before him.

 

Rick frowned, “Maybe I am that easy, M-morty.” Their breath mingled as the tension filled in the spaces around them. Morty’s grip on Rick’s jacket loosened only slightly, as he leaned in claiming Rick’s lips with his own. 

 

Rick responded eagerly, his body betraying him so easily. Rick hated that he was so uncertain about the whole topic. If time had been fractured he knew he would’ve been the cause for its complete collapse. 

 

Rick had stayed away fifteen years after erasing the family’s memories. He was horrified at the realization of what he had done. All hope had vanished from his life and in truth, he just wanted to die. He couldn’t remember what drugs he had taken or how he had ended up in the Grubby Nubbler, but there he was. 

 

The bartender gave Rick a long look before piping up, “I’m going to have to cut you off sir.” 

 

“F-fuck you, fucking square.” Rick slurred drunkenly.

 

“You’re drinking my whole stock. Look, not to be ‘that’ bartender. But what is eating you?” The bartender asked. 

 

Rick laughed with a snort, “Family problems.” 

 

“Humans...you have K-Lax crystal dust wafting off of you over family issues?” The bartender remarked. 

 

Rick brushed off the dust from his clothes before sneering at the observant server, “W-Well since you’re so nosy, the guy I loved for... forever I guess? Well, he’s my damn grandson. Bet y-ya haven’t heard a bar *burp* bar story like that.” 

 

The bartender didn’t even react to Rick’s comment, only continuing to clean the glasses, “Wait, you didn’t know the person you loved was your grandson?” 

 

“No, h-he time traveled or some shit as a dumb teen. H-he was a toddler when I left.” Rick defended.

 

The bartender scrunched his nose, “So you just assumed they’re the same person?” 

 

“I- Well, they..”

 

“I’m just saying you should be sure before you drink yourself to death in my bar.” The bartender interrupted. For the first time in fifteen years Rick had a shred of hope. Maybe he had been paranoid. The only thing left then was to be sure. 

 

Rick arrived at Beth’s house and nervously knocked on the familiar door. A tall red head opened the door who Rick assumed was Summer. 

 

She squinted one eye as she looked Rick over, “Who are you?” 

 

“Beth’s dad. Is Beth here?” Rick answered. 

 

Summer’s mouth dropped a bit, “Grandpa Rick? Wow, mom thought we’d never get to meet you. I’m Summer, come on in mom is picking Morty up from school.” Summer said as she left the door open for him. She plopped on the couch as Rick tried not to act too familiar. 

 

“Why aren’t you in school?” Rick asked her. 

 

“I’ve been sick.” There was an awkward silence. Summer tried to break the ice, “So mom said you are a scientist. That’s cool I think? Morty likes science too. He got a galaxy rug for his last birthday.” 

 

Rick swallowed hard, “Is that right?” 

 

Before Summer could respond Beth walked through the door. She took one look at Rick, her eyes instantly watering. 

 

Jerry followed in behind her, “I’m just saying the titanic exhibit could be fun if we both gave it- who’s this?” 

 

“Dad...” Beth whispered out. 

 

Rick stood, “Sweetie...hey, I um..I was in the neighborhood.” 

 

Morty entered behind his parents not quite in Rick’s vision. Beth turned to him, “Morty, come meet your grandpa Rick!” 

 

Morty wiggled his way through his parents. As he came into view, Rick’s heart practically stopped. He looked exactly how Rick remembered if not more beautiful. The cheesy quote about time and hearts growing fonder tried to sneak its way in but Rick swatted that away like a fly at a barbecue. 

 

Morty smiled, “H-hi Rick!” Rick wanted to respond, to not appear like a complete loser but he simply stared at him, making Morty feel even more awkward. 

 

Beth smiled, “How long are you going to stay? We have a guest room for you!” 

 

Rick weighed his options at that. He could erase them and leave again. That’d be a one way ticket to a coward’s death he was sure. The only other option was to stay and make sure the little brat never could go back in time. He reasoned to himself that that was exactly what he was going to do. He’d watch the boy like a hawk and prevent his life from being ruined by the self indulgent, idiotic, meddling- 

 

“I um, I was hoping I could stay actually. I’d be willing to pay your bills for you.” Rick said politely, “And the garage would be just fine for me, if that’s ok.” 

 

“Dad! Of course you can stay!! Don’t worry about the bills!” Beth cried out as she hugged her father tightly. 

 

Jerry cleared his throat, “Well maybe gas.” 

 

“None of it.” Beth snapped. 

 

Rick began walking to the garage to unpack, noticing Morty following him. He turned, wanting to be rude. He wanted to snap at the boy but all he could manage was a simple, “What do you want?” 

 

“Oh I um..I thought y-you might need help? Maybe unpacking or something?” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, he’d never let this boy get to him again. That’s what he had thought at least. 

 

In between kisses Rick spoke softly, “Morty, y-you’re intoxicated.” 

 

Morty whined as he clawed at his grandfather, “I- I’m not *hiccup* I’m not drunk at all. P-please don’t reject me again..” 

 

Rick wrapped his arms around the boy, “Morty.. we don’t have time for this.” He said those words but dove back in, allowing Morty to let his hands roam where they wanted. He could feel his own body responding with excitement despite knowing how hard he’d been fighting to distance them from this. 

 

After a moment, Rick could hear some one coming to the garage. He sighed as he pulled away from Morty who so obviously wanted to cling to him. He’d managed separation as soon as Summer burst through the door.

 

“Rick I need your help, oh, what are you doing in here Morty?” Summer asked.

 

“Idiot accidentally swallowed my alien mouth wash. Completely drunk.” Rick lied for him. Morty laughed at the absurdity. 

 

Summer shrugged, “Well anyways, apparently the school is a die hard Twilight fan because I think the math teacher is a werewolf.” Rick looked completely uninterested in the situation forcing her to plead her case, “Look I don’t want to become bacon strips for a dog ok??” 

 

“Fine. Fucking dammit.” Rick climbed into the ship with Summer truthfully not prepared to see Morty climbing in as well. 

 

As Rick began taking them to the school Morty piped up, “We...we aren’t just going to- to *hiccup* charge into the school and kill him in front of- of all the s-students are we?”

 

“Why not?” Rick asked. 

 

Morty felt his blood boil as he tried to gain a level head over the alcohol he’d consumed, “B-but...”

 

“Look Morty, our fellow classmates all could use a lesson in the fact that nobody is going to care about their feelings. You either take out the threat, or you become puppy chow.” Summer explained. 

 

Morty didn’t like that reasoning. In that way, wouldn’t that make Morty the threat to Rick? Proving once again that Rick was always right. 

 

Morty frowned, “Who’s to say he was- that’s h-he’s a threat?? Being a werewolf doesn’t m-mean dangerous.” 

 

“Two missing teachers disagree with you.” Summer argued.

 

“It could be unrelated, SUMMER. This is ridiculous! Werewolf is just trying to l-l-live it’s life and and you two have to go and- and blow it *hiccup* blow it all up.” Morty spoke heatedly. 

 

“Morty that doesn’t make any sense.” Rick said. 

 

“Of course not! Because you two live in such a kill or be killed world!” 

 

“Remind him never to use that mouth wash again Rick.” Summer laughed. 

 

Rick didn’t say anything, only glancing to Morty in the rear view mirror. He looked more hurt than Rick wanted him to. Morty chose to stay behind, some part of him feeling like he was just like the wolf in the school. Knowing that was extremely sobering. 

 

When Rick and Summer returned they joked about how obvious a name he had, typical conversation Morty should be used to but this time just angered him. He was silent until they reached the house and as Summer and Rick climbed out he chose to stay behind on the ship. 

 

It didn’t take Rick long to realize he hadn’t come with them and found himself climbing back on. 

 

“Morty, lets go inside.” Rick offered. 

 

“Rick...I’m so confused... you say you- that you don’t want me, and that you do but... this back and forth...I-I’m getting motion sick from it all.” Morty admitted. 

 

“We don’t have time for this.” Rick snapped. 

 

Morty yelled, “You keep saying that but I don’t even understand what-“ he froze. 

 

It finally hit him what Rick meant every time he said it. Rick was old now. It didn’t matter how he felt or what he wanted because in only a matter of time he would lose it all anyways. Time was the cruelest part of their relationship. 

 

Morty’s eyes welled with tears, “I see...I-I’m sorry I didn’t understand sooner.” 

 

Morty left the ship as Rick called out for him, “M-Morty! Morty, Wait!” But he didn’t. 

 

Rick watched him walk away.

 

Again.


	11. Ecstasy and Revelations

‘Morty is avoiding me. The little shit is actually avoiding me.’ Rick thought the words as he angrily snacked on his wafers in the kitchen. Morty had carefully left for school before Rick woke up and casually ignored any and all things relating to him or adventuring for days.

 

It wasn’t the first time they had had a spat or disagreed, but this was different and Rick felt it. He was no longer alone in the knowledge of their ridiculous romance and Rick had to admit he had probably put Morty’s feelings on the back burner more than he really should’ve. What frustrated him most was that it was all in the name of protecting Morty. 

 

However, he noted that if he truly wanted to protect him, he would have stopped him from going back like he had intended. 

 

He sighed. 

 

Morty deserved the truth. 

 

Rick walked upstairs to find Morty in his room trying to do his homework, he was visibly struggling. With the rest of the family gone to the movies, it would probably be his only chance to be alone with Morty.

 

Rick stepped forward through the doorway, “N-need help?” 

 

“No.” Morty stubbornly snapped.

 

Rick approached his desk, going over his paper quickly. He rolled his eyes, “Half a page of wrong *burp* wrong a-answers disagrees with you.”

 

Morty eyed Rick angrily, wanting to tell him to scram. But, he couldn’t. Those icy blue eyes pierced him in the sweetest form of torture.

 

Morty slumped, “Okay..” he spoke defeatedly. Rick sat down beside him as Morty waited for him to correct his paper. However, Rick surprised him further. 

 

“I tried to- to work out the age difference. Didn’t j-just call it quits you know.” 

 

“Wait what?” Morty asked. 

 

Rick sighed as he took a sip from his flask, “Reeeeally gonna make me spell it out for you?” 

 

Morty shrugged forcing a soft chuckle from Rick as he continued, “At first I was just...I was angry at you...for leaving me. And b-before you get all ‘I couldn’t stay’ on me, I know. D-don’t beat a dead horse.”

 

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, “It didn’t last though. You were still you and...fuck this is hard.” 

 

Morty reached out carefully, touching Rick’s arm. Rick glanced to his hand, bringing their gazes together before speaking again, “Project Phoenix. That was my attempt to- to give us more time Morty.” 

 

“Y-you mean... tiny Rick?? B-but I thought- didn’t you do that for Summer??” Morty asked. 

 

Rick shook his head, “That was just my chance to test it.”

 

Morty looked down sadly, “And it didn’t work...” 

 

“Bingo.” Rick replied taking another drink. 

 

It was a hard loss. After Rick had destroyed the bodies he would need to go through life with Morty, he picked up Beth and Jerry from counseling with nothing but pessimism in his mind. His goal had been simple, stay and make sure Morty never went back in time. 

 

But being around him and his endless hope, his determination and kindness even in the face of his own cruelty, Rick slowly realized he wasn’t as over the boy as he initially had assumed. He could have left Morty on the planet he had cronenburged, but he didn’t. He could have let Morty drift into nothingness when he had fractured time, but he chose to sacrifice himself instead. 

 

After so many similar instances, to try and deny his feelings anymore was pure idiocy. So instead he tried to think of ways to make it possible for them. This failure, though, left Rick feeling vulnerable and discouraged. He was already aged far beyond Morty. If he was lucky he had maybe ten years on him, and with the habits he’d acquired and the things he had done to destroy himself he doubted that. 

 

This was his last shred of hope for happiness. It all had seemed so pointless. What if the boy didn’t go back until he was already dead? What if Morty had been toying with him? He really would have wasted his life away on his feelings, just like his father had predicted. That thought made him sick to his stomach. 

 

“But n-now that I know who you are, aren’t I responsible for..for keeping things normal? I’m not some little *burp* some vulnerable teen. I’m an old man.” Rick said, more to himself than Morty. 

 

Morty didn’t want normal, not with Rick, not ever. Morty climbed into Rick’s lap, amazed when Rick didn’t go to move him. He kissed him softly, trying to put every ounce of feeling he had behind it. 

 

Rick found his hands weaving into Morty’s hair, feeling it’s softness with vague familiarity he shouldn’t possess. Rick felt icy cold tears move across his cheek even as he tried to will them away. 

 

Morty pulled back at the feel of them, confusion building on his face. Rick didn’t want to admit that those tears were from anything but guilt, but as he opened his mouth to defend himself he found honesty instead, 

 

“I tried so hard to find you...” Rick whispered out. 

 

Morty started tearing up himself as he watched Rick expose himself in a way he hadn’t since he’d seen the man as a teenager. In those eyes he saw the exact amount of pain he had inflicted on him through the years. For the first time, Morty was truly sorry for that. He had been selfishly pining for Rick to the point that it had damaged him.

 

It may have started out as a simple need for his attention, or maybe it was a desire for insight. Over the days he had spent in the past it had morphed into an unfixable urge for more of Rick than he should have ever wanted. 

 

Morty sat still, contemplating in his mind what he should do; what he could do. Those thoughts, however were being overridden by the thoughts of his own body. Rick moved to kiss Morty again, groaning as he pushed his hips upwards against the boy. 

 

Rick began to grind shamelessly, holding Morty against him. Morty felt as though his pants were suffocating him, despite feeling so unsure of how he could make things right for Rick. Morty gripped Rick’s shoulders as he felt Rick’s erection moving against his own through their clothes. 

 

“R-rick...I need to- please take my jeans off.” 

 

Rick smirked, “Want to dirty up your bed this time?” Morty nodded furiously as Rick picked him up and dropped him on the bed. He turned to quickly shut and lock Morty’s door before facing him with an almost predatory demeanor. 

 

They looked at eachother for a moment as a breeze swept through Morty’s open window. The scent of soft honeysuckle on a warm spring day filled the air. Rick’s eyes were penetrating Morty’s as he slowly began to undress. 

 

His coat fell to the ground, the sound silent compared to the thumping Morty heard in his chest. Rick was like an akebia vine, seeking him out to steady himself as he rose above everything else around him. Morty felt full of need and also utter helplessness when he truly understood what that meant exactly. 

 

Rick placed one hand and then two on the bed, the weight pressing down as he closed in on his prey. Morty swallowed, lifting his shirt and throwing it to the discarded clothing on the floor. Under Rick’s light, it all felt so natural and right. Rick had a way of making the most insane moments seem as though they were the most rational of things. 

 

Morty wanted Rick to be happy. Not just now, but from the beginning. All he had wanted to do was make this one man happy, but he destroyed his whole life with his unnatural feelings.

 

Rick connected their lips still on his hands and knees. Hot buttered bourbon was fresh on Rick’s tongue, a savory flavor Morty was sure he shouldn’t know the taste of.

 

Rick whispered, “I’m losing my will to tell you no, M-Morty...” 

 

Rick unbuttoned Morty’s jeans, sliding them down slowly as his fingers traced down Morty’s thighs. Morty could smell the faint scent of sandalwood from Rick’s skin as his body twinged at the tingly sensation of Rick undressing him. 

 

Rick began to stroke him slowly, as if savoring the moment in his mind. 

 

Morty could hardly process his feelings as his senses were in complete overdrive. All he knew was he wanted Rick. He moaned at Rick’s rough hands on him, his mind screaming for more. 

 

Rick felt a pleasant pit in his stomach at the sound, as he quickened his pace on the boy. 

 

Morty wanted to touch the old man, to cross the line of depravity and have Rick as lost as he was. He reached out timidly, grasping only the tip of Rick’s leaking erection. It felt slick in his palm and Rick groaned in satisfaction at finding friction. 

 

Rick suckled at Morty’s nipple as he pushed his cock against Morty’s hand. 

 

“R-rick... l-let me..let me..” Rick paused to give Morty a chance to speak. 

 

“Ride you...” Morty finished, turning his head away in embarrassment as even Rick sported a blush at the idea. 

 

Rick moved to sit against the headboard, his dick leaking and throbbing, begging for attention. Morty crawled to him, positioning his body carefully. He lowered himself slowly, feeling the thick hot skin stretching and filling him.

 

Rick’s eyes shut in pleasure as the wet tight heat enveloped him. Once he was fully sheathed Morty lifted and lowered onto the cock pulsating inside him. 

 

Rick was enjoying the sight of Morty’s silky glistening skin bouncing and writhing as his cock plunged in him over and over. 

 

Morty moaned. Tears formed in his ecstasy filled eyes as he felt Rick’s hands on his hips attempting to slam inside harder. The more Morty realized how wrong it was, the better his whole body felt. 

 

Rick moved a hand to stroke Morty while Morty continued to ride him, “Say you want me.” Rick instructed.

 

“...I want you! Ah! O-only you!” Morty cried out happily. 

 

Rick felt his cock shoot with pleasure at the thought that Morty only wanted him. He knew he couldn’t resist the boy ever again after that, “Shit...m-Morty. Your body...” 

 

Rick couldn’t help but to watch his erection as it slid in and out of his grandson. He wanted to fill Morty up, and make up for all the time he wasted. Morty kissed him sloppily, letting his hands wander, and as the pleasure built they began to move faster and less precise. 

 

“Rick! S-so close!” Morty warned. 

 

Rick wanted to see Morty’s eyes as his body finally let go, so he egged him on, “Cum. Show g-grandpa what his dick did to you.” 

 

As if commanded Morty came, Rick following as he filled Morty’s insides with hot spurts. Morty and Rick held onto eachother as they collapsed from their high.

 

In Rick’s mind, he couldn’t deny what he wanted anymore. He loved Morty, and he didn’t want to be sorry for that. He had hated himself long enough. 

 

In Morty’s mind, he knew he had to do what was right by Rick. How to stop that pain filled expression he saw from ever happening. Because loving some one truly, didn’t always mean a happily ever after. He needed to go back and prevent himself from ever hurting Rick.


	12. A New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! I hope this fic has been worthy and I hope you’ll come back to it often!

Morty spent extra time in the garage trying to find exactly where Rick had the time travel gun. After Morty had used it and knew what it was, Rick had effectively removed it from out in the open. He knew if he asked Rick for it again he’d be a little more than suspicious of him. 

 

He sighed after rummaging through the time travel box, of course it wouldn’t be that easy. He knew time was of the essence in this. He had to find it in order to repair all of the damage he caused Rick through his life. 

 

He started heading out when Rick entered looking surprised to see him, “W-what are you doing in here?” 

 

“Oh! I um... I was- Well I just wanted to-“ Morty stammered as a look of understanding formed on Rick’s face. 

 

Rick shut the door behind him, “Looking for me then?” 

 

Morty nodded quickly hoping Rick didn’t somehow manage to wiggle through that lie. 

 

Rick rubbed his neck, “L-look... we can- id be willing to uh, to repeat yesterday. If that’s what you were wanting t-to talk about.” 

 

Morty blushed looking down to his feet. He had longed for Rick to say those words ever since he had come back to his own timeline. Now, it was a sad reminder that on top of ruining Rick’s past, he had bullied him into an incestuous future based on feelings he couldn’t control. 

 

Morty tried to keep collected, “Oh...y-yeah that...that sounds nice Rick.” 

 

Rick walked to him, ruffling his hair gently before going and sitting at his work bench. Morty was getting frustrated, but he truly was lost at where to even begin looking for the device. It seemed obvious that it would be the one thing Rick guarded with his life. But now that he figured Rick had given up on pushing him away, maybe he would be more careless. 

 

Morty rubbed his neck nervously, “S-so um... w-what did you ever do with that time travel gun?” 

 

Rick froze looking to Morty curiously, “Why?” 

 

Morty began to sweat. He had to think of a reason, something that would catch Rick off guard. He swallowed, “Well...it altered your life a lot...w-what if a bad person stumbles- gets th-their hands on it?” 

 

He figured Rick would most likely see right through that but he only smirked, “N-no worries babe. I have it put away in- in a safe. I change the pin daily. N-no one’s gonna get to it.” 

 

Morty smiled and tried to appear more relaxed. He’d get to it. He just had to find a way to get the gun and prevent Rick from following. Couldn’t be too hard right? 

 

He waited in his room impatiently, trying to formulate a plan when he heard a light knock. Rick came in and smiled softly, shutting Morty’s door behind himself, “H-hey, you still wanna...” 

 

“Yes! I mean... yeah th-that sounds good Rick.” Morty replied, noting his over enthusiasm to be close to Rick. Rick made his way to Morty kissing him softly. In the moments in which Rick was being so very tender, Morty almost contemplated forgetting his plan completely. Almost.

 

Morty wanted to be selfish, but his happiness wasn’t important. Rick’s ruined life wasn’t worth what he had done and deep down he knew that. He only hoped the life he wouldn’t have meddled with would have been better. Or at least not as painful. 

 

The next day Morty pretended to leave for school, secretly waiting by the garage window for Rick to set the passcode for the day, but try as e might the window was just too far from the safe. 

 

He sunk down, “Dammit...” 

 

When he went to look again Rick had portaled out of the room and Morty knew this was his chance. He darted to the safe, noting the code consisted of letters instead of numbers. He grumbled knowing that would make it more difficult. 

 

Morty thought of all the potential words Rick might’ve used. He tried wubba lubba dub dub. He tried a combination of things Rick hated and a combination of things Rick liked. None of it worked. He felt like he could cry. He didn’t know when Rick would be back and he figured it wouldn’t be too long. Then it hit him. There were only a handful of things Rick genuinely loved. Morty tried his own name, it didn’t work. 

 

“Wait...” he typed in the name of Rick’s mother. The box pinged opening up the safe to reveal Rick’s time travel gun. This was it. Morty was going to fix Rick’s life. 

 

The minute he typed in the coordinates Rick stepped through the door. His eyes grew wide as Morty spoke, “I-it’s for the best.” Morty stepped through the portal hearing a faint cry to stop behind him. 

 

Morty stepped through and could see himself heading towards young Rick, “W-Wait!” He called starting to move forward. 

 

Suddenly he felt himself tackled to the ground. He rolled until he was flat on his back. Rick laid above him, looking furiously angry, “W-what the fuck are you doing???” 

 

Morty’s tears fell down his cheeks, “I’m fixing your life! I-im..”

 

“You are a god damn paradox. Like hell I’ll let you do anything.” Rick growled out. 

 

“And you aren’t???” Morty began struggling to get out of Rick’s grasp, “W-why?? Why won’t- why wouldn’t you let me..l-let me fix this??” 

 

“Morty...” Rick allowed himself to collapse into Morty’s body, pulling him impossibly close, “Y-you were the best thing that happened t-to me... don’t... don’t take it away from me..” 

 

“It’s not worth it!!! These three days weren’t worth the years of misery R-rick! You hurt so long...y-you...all the failed relationships... all the-“ 

 

“Morty...you told me once that... that I’d see amazing things.. and you were right. Trying to f-find you... I experienced so much... and... I’m sorry that... that I was so unsure about everything but, I want you.” Rick confessed.

 

“W-why would you want a boy like me?” Morty sniffled.

 

Rick smirked. He looked up to his younger self, seeing a genuine smile on his lips as he walked away with Morty by his side. He glanced back down to Morty, pecking him softly, “Y-you just... came at the right time.” 

 

Morty giggled through his tears, “Cheesy as hell Rick.” 

 

Rick laughed with him, giving him another kiss before taking them home. Once back, Rick destroyed his time travel gun entirely, turning to smile warmly at Morty. Morty smiled back before staring at the litter of scrap metal pieces that completely altered his destiny. 

 

“Are you ready for an adventure?” Rick asked, extending his hand.

 

Morty accepted it happily, “100 years of them.”


End file.
